The Selection Again
by VBallPanda
Summary: World War 4 has passed, every rebel and royal are dead. The people felt more secure in their castes, so they have been restored. They even decided to bring back the Selection! What will happen with this recently pieced back together country and the world's most awkward prince? Check out the Tumblr: theselectionagain.
1. Forms

Hey guys (readers and such)! I'm just starting on FanFiction, but don't be afraid to say what you think! I need all the advice I can get! Please fill out the form below and I'll get things kicked off!

Full name:

Nickname:

Caste:

Region:

Job:

Age (keep in mind the prince will be 19):

Hair (DETAILS!):

Ethnicity:

Body shape (height, weight, etc):

Eyes:

Other physical elements:

Back story (please be specific):

Reasons for entering selection (try to limit it to a few sentences, the rest can go in back story):

Talents/strengths/weaknesses:

Other stuff:

Also, if you want to add some "to be eliminated" characters, here's the form (you know we're going to need these guys):

Full name:

Caste:

Region:

Basic physical elements:

Way they get eliminated (DRAMA PLEASE):

Other stuff:

FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ THE SELECTION TRILOGY:

Just look up the summaries for "The Selection", "The Elite", then "The One" (by Kiera Cass) on Wikipedia or something. :D I know, I'm helpful.


	2. Prologue

**Hope you like this first chapter! I had my best friend (AsgardianGrizzly) beta it for me, so there shouldn't be anything wrong with spelling and grammar and such.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the references to the Selection series or anything in there (Illéa, the Selection process, Schreaves, etc.)**

"It has been who knows how many years since WWIV (World War Four). Trying to eliminate the caste system so suddenly ripped the country into pieces. Not in half, where you could just tape it back together, but into a blender, where the pieces were ripped so small, they turned into mush, and all you have is a stapler. I do not know why it was called _World_ War Four, because it was only within Illéa.

The Northern Rebels tried to take charge, but could not rally enough people. The Southern Rebels had incorporated themselves with the common people enough to spread the creepiest, scariest, most disturbing rumors about those who dared oppose them, but no one could ever catch the Southern Rebels.

But, as humanity will tend to do, we bounced back. Started realizing that we could not just expect a life, we needed to make one for ourselves. So we fought. I would like to say we fought valiantly, but we did not. We fought cruel, dirty hardball. And it worked. The Southern Rebels were killed off, at great cost to the common people. But who should take charge? The Schreaves were all dead. The remaining Illéas were scattered who knows where, and it is not like we wanted those idiots back in charge anyway. Nothing was happening, and the country felt worse off than before.

But then my ancestor, Trey Irvine Clarke, stepped out of the shadows. He pronounced himself suitable for the job, and convinced just enough people to make it up there. From then on, people listened to him. A kind ruler and the stability of the castes? It was almost too much perfect to handle. Or at least it started that way. You cannot stay kind and generous for too long, it seems. He went from being the kindest king history has ever known to being a complete and total bas-"

"Yes, yes! Quite enough out of you!" my wrinkly old History tutor said disdainfully, and as always, a bit too loud. He seemed like he was always trying to prove his worth through his volume.

"But I have not reached my one thousand words yet, Professor!" I whined, lying through my teeth. I had only written enough that it would piss him off.

He sighed dramatically, and was silent for so long that I thought he died on his feet. Hey, a Prince can hope, right?

"Professor...?"

"What?" he said, more of a snappy statement than a question, "What, boy? Can't I think for a moment?" he started muttering under his breath.

I was getting tired of this pompous old man's impertinence and bit out, "My name is not **boy**. My name is _Prince_ Alexander Dominic Clarke. And you had better not forget it." I turned on my heel and stalked out of the room, hoping that would work.

 **How did I do? Sorry for the boring history bit, but there's no other way to tell you the situation. Please please** _ **please**_ **review or PM me!**


	3. Meet the Family

**SYOC is closed! But I think you'll like this chapter! It's right before they announce all the girls.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the references to the Selection series or anything in there (Illéas, the Selection process, Schreaves, etc.)**

I waltzed into dinner almost an hour late, pretending that I didn't care about the nasty glares I was getting from my father and younger sisters. My chair scraped noisily as I pulled it back and plopped down.

"Took your damn time, didn't you?" my father muttered angrily, trying so hard not to raise his voice a vein appeared in his neck. He has a very strict policy of no raised voices at the table.

"Sorry father, I got caught up in work," I mumbled through my dessert (I had missed the main course).

"I purposely gave you the minimum amount of work possible so you could come to dinner and get a good night's sleep before the public announcement of the Selected girls," his voice getting louder by the second, "And your only response is that you got _caught up_?! Do you know how much time I spent doing _your_ work so you could relax for a little while?!"

I was genuinely shocked that he had thought so much about my wellbeing, but I guess it made sense. He wanted me to make a good impression on the country.

"I am sorry father, it is just an overwhelming time for me I suppose," I've learned that when my father is pissed, you just speak to please, and you'll get out of it. Barely.

He griped and grouched under his breath, but it seemed like he had blown enough steam off for now.

My mother tried to fill the silence with her idle chatter, but my father was still surly, I wasn't in the mood, and my two sisters were not the gossiping type. Her voice died out, and she slowly became more and more uncomfortable looking until she decisively stood with an "excuse me" and swept out of the room. Leah, Razmond, and I took that as permission to leave as well. I was the last out, and turned back to see my father grab his head like he had a headache, his face contorting with the pain. I took a half step towards him, but he noticed I was still there and glared at me, sitting up straight, his expression saying 'go the f- away', so I made a hasty exit.

That night, I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I knew it was no use thinking of the girls yet, but I couldn't help but wonder what they'd look like, how they'd act. Who would be my future wife? Should I pick one who was pretty or one who was intelligent? Should I pick the one who loves me or the one who would make a good queen?

I threw back my covers and sat up, rubbing my temples. Knowing there was warm September air and wanting to feel it, I groggily rolled out of bed to go stand on the balcony. The sprawling city was beautiful from here, and made me forget that I was future king, if just for a second. For a moment, I was one with the sky, the air, the city.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

I woke up to a violent shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" I heard someone yell.

"Wh-Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I opened my eyes. The whole room was bouncing around and-

…Razmond and Leah blurred into my vision and I knew what was going on.

"GET OUT!" I yelled loudly, "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

Leah ran out of the room in fright, still giggling uncontrollably. Razmond just stopped her viscous shaking and sat on the chair my butler usually sat on. She looked at me, rolled her eyes, and sighed loudly.

"That is, like, the _fifth_ time we've done that in, like, two weeks…" she muttered disapprovingly, "And it works _every_ time…"

I groaned, my head still pounding from the shaking. She rolled her eyes again, stood up, and walked out of the room, every part of her body language saying 'whatever, loser'. I sat up, then flopped back down. Today was the biggest day of my life so far and it just _had_ to start out like this.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

 _A plain black suit and tie was my custom attire for_ _The Report_ _, but because the focus was on me today, I had to wear what I like to call my 'Prince costume'. This included white pants, black boots, a white jacket with tails and gold embroidery on the front, a royal blue sash, and my crown. I always feel like I'm playing dress up. My father always urges me to wear this get up more often, but it's tight and scratchy and_ _heavy_ _. I imagine this is what women must feel like when they wear their fancy dresses and tight shoes, with their hair all piled on top of their head._

 _"Places please!" the stage director calls out, his attention focused on his clipboard and his watch. I walk to the seat in the middle of the stage, my demeanor cool. The reality of it is that I'm sweating like a stuck pig, and am fighting the desire to run out of the room and never come back._

 _"We're live in three…two…" the stage director silently points in our direction to say that the cameras are rolling._

 _"Welcome to_ _The Report_ _!" Ryker Fairburn, the host, cheerfully greets the country. His hair is spiked and bubble gum pink, a stark difference to his crisp suit and tie, "I'm Ryker Fairburn and today we learn which of our lovely young ladies will have a chance to be the Queen of our country, and of course this gorgeous young Prince's wife! I know you aren't here for me, so let's get to the names! Prince Alexander, if you would…"_

 **Yay! Cliffhanger! Kinda… Anyways, I'm nearly done with the next chapter, but it is** _ **super**_ **long, so I separated it from this one. Sorry. I'm off for the next two weeks, so I'll hopefully have it done soon.**

 **Please review or PM me! I love to hear your thoughts!**


	4. The Report

_**And I'm back! I'm so excited! I've had**_ _ **45**_ _ **new readers since yesterday! Blaaaahh! So excited!**_

 _… **Sorry about that, I'm easily excited. Starting where we left off…**_

 _"-Let's get to the names! Prince Alexander, if you would…"_

 _I pick up the first paper, "From Kent, Felicity Daisy De La Fuente." The picture that shows is of a younger Hispanic girl with wavy caramel brown hair and surprisingly blue eyes._

 _I toss the paper on the ground, eliciting a few chuckles from the camera crew._

 _"From Sota, Ellie Caster." She had shiny black hair with thickly cut bangs hanging over her dark skin._

 _"From Dominica, Jordan Cande Romanos."_

 _Ryker winces, then leans closer to me to whisper, "Not Jor-dan, Hor-dan. The 'J' is like an almost silent 'H'."_

 _My face going red, I correct myself, "My apologies,_ _Hor-dan_ _Cande Romanos." She isn't an especially remarkable girl, with her average looks and straight brown hair, brown eyes, and Hispanic skin tone. The only way I'll remember her is because I messed up her name._

 _"From Tammins, Penelope Hakkam." Deep, dark eyes that looked like holes stared creepily out from under dirty blonde hair. It didn't help that her head was tilted to the side like she thought the camera was lopsided. I shifted uncomfortably on my seat._

 _"From Hansport, Raine Angel Wilson." This girl looked like a porcelain doll came to life with her pale, clear skin, golden waves for hair, and eyes like sapphires._

 _"From Carolina, Mariah Polor." Her frizzy brown hair was pulled into two pigtails, and her hazel eyes looked tired. From the tiredness alone, I could tell she was either a six or a seven._

 _"From Allens, Sida . . . Polor . . ." I assumed they were related somehow, because their pictures were almost identical, but Sida's hair was in a braid and she had freckles. Makes sense too, because Allens and Carolina are right next to each other._

 _"From Bankston, Nellie Thomas." She was African-American, but had red hair. It was probably dyed, but in my opinion, didn't go very well with her complexion._

 _"From Ottaro, Lilliana Sandalwood." A younger girl with the reddest hair I have ever seen. It was in tight curly spirals, and made her blue eyes pop out even more, and showed off her freckles._

 _"From Labrador, Benson Rufus." She had stringy hay hair, and unremarkable eyes. Not to be superficial, but she was just kind of ugly._

 _"From Angeles, Fae Harrison." I gave a little start of surprise. The teenage singing superstar entered the Selection? Her big blue eyes seemed to taunt me like, 'yeah, I entered, what are you gonna do about it?'_

 _"From Lakedon, Jane Zahar." I couldn't tell if it was a trick of the light or not, but her eyes seemed purple. I was so focused on that, I didn't even notice anything else until the picture disappeared._

 _"From Sonage, Kate Jasmin." Her tan was impeccable, and it looked like she had just arrived from the beach, her slightly frizzy hair was wavy blonde, and her deep blue eyes reflected the ocean. She had on glasses that didn't make her look any less beautiful. She seemed a bit older than me, or maybe just more mature._

 _"From Paloma, Nicole Jade Wilson." Another famous person?! She's volleyball player and comes from a long line of athletes, her dad a famous swimmer, and her mom a dancer. If I had any doubts about who it was, the brunette ponytail with gold highlights and the muscles I could see just in her photograph confirmed it._

 _"From Midston, Lila Winters." My only thought was 'you have_ _got_ _to be kidding me'. She was very obviously a farmer, if I couldn't tell by the worn flannel, it was the fact that she had mud smeared on her neck and grass in her hair. I was trying to keep a composed face and failing._

 _"From Saint George, Delilah Trains." Her face was turned to the side and her mouth was open like she was talking to someone. Her straight brown hair had highlights, but that's about all I could gather._

 _"From Likely, Annaliese Edina Montgomery." She had straight dark hair, coffee eyes, and freckles. Kind of pretty…_

 _"From Hudson, Cara Plains." Her last name practically described her. Her sallow face and half closed eyes showed that she was a seven, no doubt about it. She made me feel sick just by looking at her._

 _"From Honduragua, Luciana Martinez." Her hair was cut haphazardly, like she didn't have time for anything better, and she looked distracted, like there was somewhere she'd rather be._

 _"From Denbeigh, Allison Marketer." An African-American girl with her hair pulled tightly back and had bright red lipstick that went surprisingly well with her coloration._

 _"From Zuni, June Orellis." Another plain girl. I sighed. This was getting tedious and boring. How many girls were left? Too many, that's how many._

 _"From Columbia, Willow Sanders." I almost fell out of my chair I was so surprised. She had a Mohawk! Her makeup made her look like a ghost, and she had almost too many piercings to count. Just why?_

 _"From Whites, Rebecca Lean Counter." Thick reddish brown hair that she had tried to tame waved around her face. She looked like one of her relatives might be from New Asia. Her light blue eyes were bordering on grey. Her lips were pink without any lipstick. She looked slightly self-conscious but not unhappy._

 _"From Summer, Nohemi Sheena." She had what I suppose she thought was a sexy smirk, but it just pulled her face out of shape. I sighed again. The papers were piling up on the floor, but there were still more girls._

 _"From Yukon, Hope Jennings Eden." She could have blended in with snow, her skin was pale, her hair platinum blonde, her lips with almost no color, but her eyes were dark brown, almost black. I couldn't help shuddering. They were unearthly._

 _"From Atlin, Bridget Oakwell." The sight of her almost literally took my breath away. She had tan skin (kind of unusual for a region so far north), black hair in a long braid, and blue eyes._

 _"From Clermont, Natalie Roman." Her auburn hair was back in a headband, and she had hazel eyes that seemed to melt as you looked at them._

 _"From Calgary, Veronica James." A, well, a_ _nerd_ _showed up on the screen, with chunky glasses and pigtails. She had acne and crooked teeth, and in general, she just disgusted me._

 _"From Waverly, Shiloh Layla Newman." The first thing that popped out at me was the scar running along the right side of her face. Her messy light red hair was sort of covering it. Her hair was much shorter than any of the other girls, swept off the side of her face. Her eyes were absolutely fascinating, with orange, green, and gold. But before I could get another look, the picture disappeared._

 _"From Fennley, Annie Beaker." The stark purple hair took me by surprise. She must be a two or three to be able to afford something as materialistic as hair dye. Other than that, though, she was very average._

 _"From Bonita, Elise Gonera." A girl surprisingly pale for living so far south displayed, and her thick black braid seemed out of place with her skin tone._

 _"From Belcourt, Flower Eduarda Gaines." A beautiful girl appeared on the screen, with golden hair in a bob cut and green eyes, but her eyes were disdainful as if I should be so lucky to look at her._

 _"From Dakota . . . Dakota Farthing." Why on earth would her parents name her after their region? Now really. Her blonde hair was in a bun directly on top of her head. Maybe she was trying to be fashion forward, but it didn't work._

 _"From Panama, Mayda Herreda." She looked to be the common Panamanian girl, but one of her eyes was black, and the other light brown. I got excited when I realized I held the last piece of paper in my hands. I unfolded it greedily, ready for_ _The Report_ _to be over._

 _"From Baffin . . . Princess Úna Lillias Acheson?!" I whipped my head around, looking at my father for confirmation. His face wasn't giving away anything, so I decided to study her picture. I remembered her from many multi-country events by her dark wavy hair with two beaded braids and pale skin. It was her for sure. But why would the princess of Scotland enter the Selection?_

 _ **Woooo! Cliff hanger (for real this time)! What did you think of the girls? Why is the princess of Scotland in the Selection? The world may never know (except for .just. and myself that is)! The next chapter will feature Prince Alexander and his best friend Miles (submitted by AsguardianGrizzly).**_

 _ **Mailbag:**_

 _ **.just. : Yes the new chapter is here! And I did the earthquake scene just for giggles. The sass is pretty much a façade, and you'll see more of that later.**_

 _ **Wolfofstark: Thank you so much! When the girls actually get to the palace, you'll be able to see his reaction to them better**_


	5. Miles

**Heeyyyy! I feel like such a butt for not updating recently, but holidays are kind of like a brick wall surrounding my productivity. I hope you enjoy this chapter about Prince Alexander and his best friend! Also, I'm going to be at a camp for a week, so I might just pull out some really short chapter to bridge the gap. You guys are the best!**

After _The Report_ , I ambled to my room, distracted by thoughts of the Selected. All I knew about them so far was superficial, but I was allowed to look at and keep their entry forms. I was told they'd be in my room, but when I got there, they weren't on the desk. Servants cleaned my room daily, so it's not like there were many areas they could have been misplaced. I checked under the desk, under my bed, on my bulletin board. It was then that I found a note.

 _Sorry but I wanted to read the forms while I watched_ The Report _._

There was no name or introduction, but I knew immediately who it must be from. I ripped off my shoes, confident that just one time not untying them wouldn't ruin the leather. I slipped and slid down the long hallway, almost falling down the stairs as I raced down in my socks. I stopped, breathless for a moment in front of an unmarked door. My smile was hurting my face. I hadn't seen my best friend in over a month. I turned the handle and pushed violently through the doorway.

Miles was laying on his bed, dead to the world. I sighed in my head, smile dropping, knowing that he was lamenting the recent loss of his boyfriend. Wyatt was a d-ck. No question. I hated him from the moment he first opened his mouth. He was an egotistical, arrogant, bigheaded, lying son of a b-tch. Not exaggerating. At all. Miles deserved someone better, but being on the Royal Guard did not leave many opportunities to meet guys.

"Hello?" I queried to give all appearances of not just barging into his room. Even though I was his best friend, I enjoy being polite. It's a privilege that only friends get from me. And sometimes family, I guess.

"'Sup?" he said disinterestedly. The cards of the girls were scattered across the floor except four. Those were clenched in his hands, creased and smudgy from his clasping hands.

"Sooooooooooooooooo . . . why'd you pick those four?" I prompted him, tired of the 'feeling sorry for himself' portion of our conversation. "Are they the four best? . . ." No answer. "The four worst? . . ." Come on, Miles, snap out of it!

". . ."

My glaring was doing nothing to cajole him into speaking, so I starting scooping up the forms on the ground-

"Stop!" Miles screeched, sitting up, pointing at the forms in my hands, "I have a system, and I was almost done figuring out which ones are best for you!"

Sigh. His crazy 'methods' and my OCD never mixed. In fact, if you looked at us, we were like inverted images and personalities. He was short, with mixed skin and black hair, I was tall, white as a sheet, and had what my mother referred to as 'summer blond' hair. Everything he owned was neat and perfect, while his train of thought was less like a train and more like a monkey colony. My room was a mess, but everything else I saw had to be organized. My thoughts were completely logical.

Damn that sounds arrogant.

"These four," he pushed the four he was holding onto in front of my face. I must have been really lost in thought, because I didn't even see him stand up.

"Why?" I asked. There seemed to be no similarities between the four.

"Can't you just trust me? For once?" His voice cracked and he looked like a kicked puppy.

Sigh.

"I trust you, but I want to know _why_ ," one problem with being a very logical centered being is that I lose my temper often, especially when people don't make sense.

"Oh. They're pretty or they seem nice," he answered, absentmindedly. I followed his eyes to the window. He told me that was where he first kissed Wyatt. Oh boy. _Emotions_.

"Miles, are you feeling okay? If you need some sulking time, I totally understand," and I did. That's one advantage to being a prince; I can send away the well-wishers when I want to be alone.

"Yeah, it's just that . . . I miss him!" Miles wailed, then latched onto my waist. I sat on the bed with him, knowing he just needed a friend near. I hate emotional people. Unfortunately, that includes myself and my best friend. Emotions are just so complicated. They don't make sense and they hurt more than help. He was in his own miserable bubble, and I was about to have thirty five _more_ waterworks arrive at the palace to fawn over me.

*shudder*

Not trying to seem rude, I slowly took the four forms he was holding from him. The first one was Annali- er, _Miss_ Annaliese from Likely, caste 3. That would be hard to remember to refer to all these ladies as 'Miss So-and-so'. She had typical features, but was cute. Miss Rebecca from Whites, caste 3. She had long reddish blonde hair and a New Asian slant to her eyes. Miss Raine from Hansport, caste 6. Six?! She looked like a model! And of course, the last one was Princess _Úna. She was always nice to staff, and Miles had gotten hired just around the last time she visited._

As I was contemplating the four, Miles had calmed himself down, "You like my choices, no?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Miles' favorite part of being my best friend was playing matchmaker. Every girl that visited the palace within five years of my age was a potential match. There could be a bookworm fourteen year old who was the daughter of some business person in sh-thole, Labrador, and Miles would try to make it work.

"I'm surprised you didn't pick the girl from Bankston. 'Represent' and all?" I am very proud of myself for that one. Slang is _not_ something I pick up as the prince, "Which one was that?" I searched for her on the floor, trying not to step on too many pictures.

"Nellie Thomas," Miles' near perfect memory was proving its worth, "But no."

"Oh . . ." He sat back down on the bed, and I kind of inched my way towards the door, "Alright, Miles, thanks."

I speed-walked away before I could hear if he replied. The door to my room swung open as I rushed at it, and I slid right into my butler, knocking him over, but somehow managing to grab onto the door to keep myself upright.

He swiftly got up, brushed himself off, and left with a "So sorry, Prince."

Hmph. They either treat me like a breakable object or an indestructible crash dummy. Either way it's annoying.

I set the four forms on my nightstand and flopped on my bed.

Crap, I left the lights on.

Whatever.

I lay my arm across my face and sigh. I want to be in love, but the Selection seems forced. Not to mention that my dad is handpicking who gets in and who doesn't, yet there are ugly or low caste girls. Not to mention the Princess of Scotland. What's up with that? Why would she get in when my father was combing through the applicants? Why would she even want to be in the Selection? I thought she was in love with the French heir. Last time I saw her, many years ago, when we were scrawny awkward tweenagers, she was absolutely _smitten_ with him.

The Selected haven't even left their homes yet and already I have a headache.

. . .

Dumb light.

 **What do you guys think of Miles? How was the chapter? PM OR REVIEW.**

 **Mailbag!**

 **.just. : It nearly killed me to think of different hair and skin tones and eyes for ALL of them. :P And I've heard really good things about Castle, but personally, I like Bones better.**

 **QuietParadox: Thank you so much! The Prince and his friend are actually modeled off myself and my best friend, so I love writing about them.**

 **Wolfofstark: Yeah, but the pictures and names are a key part of the process, so I had to. I'm so sorry for taking forever to update!**


	6. Phil

**Just got back four days ago and I meant to write more this past weekend but my whatchamacallit…..MUSE! That's it! My** _ **muse**_ **wasn't…what, speaking to me? Wasn't working?**

 **Sorry, I'm new to using the lingo. Anyway, here it is!**

"Alexander? I mean, Prince?" I heard a voice calling out to me, "Prince, you must wake up."

A woman's voice . . . no 'earthquake', so it couldn't have been my sisters . . . she was calling me Prince, so not my mom . . .

Ugh, it was too early for all this thinking.

I opened my eyes to see a petite hand come towards my face and cover it, smushing my head into the pillow. I started to fall back asleep even through the smushing, but the very familiar voice scolded me, "Prince, you must get out of bed by order of the King!"

She took her hand off, and I smiled at my most beloved servant.

"Phil, it's too early," I grumbled lightly, sitting up anyway, "What kind of a friend wakes me up before the crack of dawn?"

Phil shook open the curtains and let a brilliant stream of light into the room, "Yet again, Prince, I must remind you that my name is Chloe, not Chlorophyll, not Phil, just Chloe."

Her voice was reprimanding, but her smile told another story. The nickname Chlorophyll came from when we were thirteen and she decided, after reading many biology books (that she stole from one of my tutors), that she needed to 'educate me in the ways of the plants that capture our earth in splendor'. She sure had a funny way of talking. She could fit in as a princess with the way she spoke.

"I was not joking," she said, startling me out of my reminiscence.

"About what?"

"The King wishes to speak with you. Rather urgently I might add," she said, her smile disappearing and being replaced with a frown.

"Tch, he probably just found out that I've been sneaking down to the kitchens at God knows what hour to stuff myself on chocolate and raspberries," I may have fudged (mmm . . . fudge) that a bit, but I can't be happy when my friends are depressed or worried.

"You _are_ his only son, so he cannot kill you until you or your sisters produce a male heir…" she said thoughtfully, her smile lighting up the room more than the blinding light of the nine o'clock (that time already!) sun.

No. I'm not in love with her. I'm sure she's everything I'd ever want in a girl, but she and I grew up together with her as my personal maid, so whenever the subject crosses my mind, I just remember the times we switched clothes and she paraded around the halls pretending to be important, and I bashfully stayed in my rooms, wearing a maid's skirt.

*Shudder*

"Are you capable of finding clothes and putting them on, or should I dress you myself?" she asked good-naturedly, already making her way towards the door.

I laughed as I heaved myself off the _extremely_ comfortable bed to go into the closet. Let's see, the dark blue with gold or gold with dark blue? Hmmm…such difficult choices…

Eh, eenie meenie mynie mo should do the trick.

What?! Gold with light blue?! That's what I get for going with the luck of the draw.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

When I walked into my father's study, I noticed that he _and_ mother were there. That was odd, considering I never saw them in the same room anymore except for meals. She looked apologetic and worried, which in turn worried me.

"Alexander, we need to talk about something that has…come to light as of late," she said quietly, stepping forward and reaching for my hands.

I quickly stepped back, "What is it?"

"Your…um…well, you see-"

"We no longer find your maid fit to attend you," my father broke in, and as always, getting right to the point.

"What?! Chloe's one of my best friends! You can't just take away her position like that!" my voice had gone up an octave, as it does when I get upset.

My mother stepped back, so my father could use all of his kingly indimidation on me. "With all the young ladies coming as your marriage prospects, we cannot allow her to stay in such close proximity with you. It is unfit for an unmarried young woman to be so close to you during the Selection."

"Can I at least say something to her?" I pleaded, hoping to ask her to stay on post near my room so we could still talk.

"She is being made aware of the situation as we speak, and her bags-er, _bag_ has been packed for her," my father said emotionless, "You will still have your Guard but I would warn you-"

"Warn me about what?!"

"-attractive young man and many young ladies and-"

"Father, Miles doesn't like girls!"

"-they may be attracted to him so I really must warn you-"

"Father! He would never lead them on li-"

"BOY!" Father suddenly yelled in my face, stopping my protests, "I am trying to help you stop a bad situation before it happens, and what do you do? You yell at me. _Me_! I am King of this country and also your father, yet you _dare_ to yell at _me_?!"

I could feel his breath as he screamed and yelled, but my mother then did the most courageous thing I've ever seen her do.

She walked up during his rant, and set her hand on his shoulder. When he paused, she whispered, "Please. He understands. Please."

Now that may not sound like the roar of a fearsome dragon, but she has never tried to stop him from doing anything before. This wasn't a 'baby step' this was multiple leaps and bounds.

Father seemed so surprised, he just stood there and looked at her, so she gently pulled on his shoulder and led him out of the room.

I waited for a minute, peeked out in the hallway a couple times, then dashed to my room, not believing what I just saw. Then it sunk in.

Chloe was never coming back.

 **Blaaah, so sad! For you. I had to reread this like ten times, so I'm over the emotion. I tried to make Chloe likeable, so if it worked, then yay! But then she was taken away…awww…**

 **There's a longer weekend because of Martin Luther King Junior Day (that's a mouthful) so I'll try and write a really good chapter this weekend! Review and PM!**

 **Mailbag:**

 **.just. : Ha! Maybe I'll try a few episodes. And yeah, Miles seems to be a pretty good judge of character ;P**

 **AsgardianGrizzly: Yeah, the shipping's a little weird but eh. Anyway, thankies for the awesome review! You sound like a** _ **PRO**_ **!**


	7. Rebecca on the Stairs

**I meant to post this yesterday, but I got caught up in watching the (recorded) Angie Tribeca Bingeathon. Yes, that's a thing, and yes Angie Tribeca is hilarious.**

I woke up to….

Nothing?

What? Where _was_ everybody?

I rolled over under the covers to look at my clock, freezing in shock when I saw the time.

2:45. In. The. _Afternoon_. The only thought running through my head was 'my dad's going to _kill me_ '.

I tried to swing myself over the side of the mattress, but in my haste, my legs got tangled up in the sheets and I fell headfirst onto the floor. My face being smushed against the floor gave me a look under my bed, and what I saw surprised me.

There was a crumpled up ball of paper. Why hadn't Phil cleaned-?

Oh yeah.

I flopped my legs onto the ground next to the rest of my body and shimmied under the bed. I struggled to reach the paper, and when I did, I heard a knock at the door.

I got out from under the bed faster than I thought possible, and put the crumpled paper in the lowest drawer in my dresser.

"Come in," I said, pretending like I had _just_ fallen off my bed. The same butler I had run into just a few days ago opened the door cautiously, probably still nervous about being body-slammed by the crown prince.

"His Majesty would like me to pass a message to you," he said, finding his courage and taking a step into the room, saying nothing about my position on the floor, "His Majesty says 'I told this butler-'" Oh my god he didn't even use his own name. What kind of robot butler is this? "'-to turn off your alarum so you could have a good night's sleep before every moment of your time is stolen by thirty five eager girls. Eat with us at dinner.'"

"Oh, uh, thanks," I say offhandedly to the butler.

"I am in your service," he says formally, closing the door behind him.

It's going to be our last dinner with just the five of us. Awk-ward.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

We were in the middle of just another one of our silent 'family' dinners when I heard a jet. I looked at my parents questioningly. My father didn't look up from his papers, but I caught my mother's eyes.

"Those are the girls arriving," she said, smiling gently, "They aren't allowed to see you tonight, so tomorrow after breakfast will be the first time you set eyes on each other."

"Ah." Why did they have to come tonight if I wasn't allowed to see them until tomorrow?

Huff. Another pointless part of this.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

As I was walking back to my room, I saw a girl. I recognized her from her reddish blonde hair and exotic eyes as Rebe- _Lady_ Rebecca. I was hiding in a door frame, which made me feel kind of like a stalker, but they weren't allowed to see me yet, so I had no choice.

She seemed to be having difficulties with her dress, hiking it up to an unladylike height to see where she was stepping. She made it to the base of the stairs, walking oddly because off how she held her dress. I snorted quietly and she stiffened, whirling around and letting her dress drop.

I sunk deeper into the shadows, and after what seemed like way too long, she shook her head softly to clear it and began her hike up the stairs. At the last step, she teetered on the edge, and latched on to the railing to prevent herself from falling.

'She has long arms' I noticed. She was tall, probably only an inch or two shorter than me. She climbed her hands up the railing, then sat on the top step, pulling off her shoes. They gave her ridiculously high heels, and it was obvious she wasn't used to it. Seriously though, who gives five inch heels to a girl barely shorter than the guy she was supposed to date?

Even _I_ know that.

Lady Rebecca had the shoes in her hands, and was holding it in a way that made it seem like she was contemplating snapping off the heel. I heard a few mumbled words directed at the shoes that were _not_ complimentary.

"May as well get used to these damn torture devices…" she pulled the shoes back on, stood up, "nopenopenopenope", sat back down again, pulling them off and walking to her room barefoot.

These girls were going to be more interesting than I thought.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

 _Beep!_

…

…

 _Beep!_

…

…

 _Beep!_

…

 _Beep!_

…

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

 _BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBE-_

"SHUT UP!" I roared at my alarum. I looked over to see the top dented under my fist. Crap. Father's going to have a cow.

Heh. Sounds like he's pregnant with a calf. But no, just going to be mad.

Oh! Ohhhhhhh!

Today was the day I got to meet the girls! I picked out my _favorite_ Prince outfit. It's royal blue with silver accessories. I put on my silver crown. Usually royalty would wear gold crowns, but my mother decided that gold would clash with my hair. I like silver better anyways.

I walked down the stairs to the dining room, where my family was already waiting. We ate our usual silent meal, but all I could stomach is a pancake and some orange juice. My family didn't notice of course, so I excused myself early.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

The foyer was packed with girls, some glitzy, some beautiful, some pretty, and some of them had better have some _great_ personalities.

They appeared to be in some sort of order along the walls, being social, but not moving.

As soon as I walked in, one of them gasped and sunk into a curtsy, prompting others to do so as well. I smiled, but they didn't rise. I realized they were waiting for me to let them rise.

"Oh! Um, hello ladies. You may rise," I said, trying to cover my discomfort with a grin, "I am going to speak with you each individually. You can move around and talk, but keep track of who you're after."

They all nodded.

"Who's up first?" I asked, not sure how this was set up.

"Me!" a girl with a huge smile half raised her hand.

"Ah, please," I said, trying to seem like a good prince, "come sit with me."

I patted the couch next to me and she sat down. The room was awkwardly silent, and I gave a look to the small orchestra in the back. They got the hint and strum up a nice, slow melody. The ladies slowly started to gather together to talk.

I turned back to the lady in front of me, "Excuse me, but what is your name? I have trouble reading the name tags without looking like I'm trying to look at something innapropriate."

She laughed quietly, "Felicity De La Fuente."

"Hello Miss Felicity."

 **CLIFFHANGER! I know, I know, the one time we get to meet one for real, I cut it off. But I had this whole thing planned out but not planned out in my head and the next two chapters will be one on ones with** _ **every**_ **freaking lady! I know, it's crazy! Review or PM me!**

 **Mailbag:**

 **Hofund: Sorry, that** _ **was**_ **a bit much. And yeah, he would deserve that ;P**

 **.just. : Yeah, I tried to make you guys attached to her in one chapter, so I made her a really good person.**

 **Wolfofstark: No problem (about not reviewing the previous chapter). Yeah, Miles seems like a pretty good judge of the girls so far :D**

 **AsgardianGrizzly: Thank you, thank you, and thank you. The BroTP makes so much more sense. Just admit it. Yeah, the king's a douche. And I know it's called writer's block, but I've read other fanfictions where they talk about their "muse" like their creative spirit. That's what I was trying to get.**


	8. Meet the Ladies

**Was reading through after I posted and realized I completely forgot about one girl. Sorry for the repost.**

 **Was going to post this about a week ago, but volleyball schedules and homework and parents made that** _ **impossible**_ **. Sorry for the wait! Starting from where we left off!**

"Hello Miss Felicity," I say politely to the woman in front of me. Her hair is in a simple braid unlike most of the other ladies who have fancy up-dos or crazy "innovative" styles.

"Hello!" She responds cheerfully.

"So where are you from?" I mentally slap myself in the face for that one. It sounds like I'm some creep trying to pick her up at a bar.

She just laughed lightly and replied, "I'm from Kent."

"Any hobbies?"

"Writing stories and working out."

"Thank you, if you could please go stand on the other side of the room from the line of girls that would be lovely."

She smiled, rose, and walked over to the far wall. The next girl wasted no time in suddenly being in front of me.

"Hello," I said, "What is your name?"

"Ellie Caster," she giggled. Oh boy.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a secretary for Hudson Ruler, owner of Tekvision."

"The television company?" She nodded slightly, "I hope they treated you well." Another nod, "Thank you for your time, please go stand by Miss Felicity over there."

The next girl brought a blush of extreme embarrassment to my face.

"Hello, my name is _Jordan_ Romanos," she leveled a low key glare at me, and I remembered that I messed up her name, but her glare disappeared as she looked to the couch, "Wow! This pattern and material is flawless! You must have some very talented furniture makers!"

"…Um, okay, thank you?" She must have caught my tone because she looked at me again, a blush coming to her face.

"I'm very sorry, Prince, I'm a textile designer and that workmanship just really stood out to me," she said, bowing her head slightly.

"That is quite alright. Please go stand with the other two ladies."

"Hiiiiii…" I jumped at the sound, turned, and jumped again. It was the creepy one, and her soulless eyes were even scarier in person.

"Aack-! Ahem, hello Miss...?"

"Penelope Hakkam, but my friend calls me Penny…" Her sentences kept trailing off and it was making me feel _so_ uncomfortable.

"Who is your friend?"

" _You_ of course," she giggled slowly.

I think my face was drained of all blood as I said, "How nice. Would you mind staying back after all this to talk to me?"

"Of course…" she meandered to the other three girls who basically shrank in fear.

I looked to the next girl and man was she a sight for sore eyes. One of Miles' favorites.

"Hello Miss Raine," I greeted, laughing on the inside because of the shocked look she gave me.

But the shock was gone in a second, replaced by a smirk, "Have you memorized _all_ the names, or just mine?" She asked, mildly seductively.

I cleared my throat, not wanting her to realize how much her beauty and demeanor affected me after just one question. I went with, "A select few. So what do you do for a living?"

She visibly stiffened, so I quickly cut in, "If it makes you uncomfortable, we can talk about some other time."

It was like she put a mask back on, her smile wider than before, and her demeanor cool as she swept off to be with the other ladies. Odd.

The next girl looked young, and it was accentuated by her brown frizzy ponytails.

"Hel-"

"Hi! I'm Mariah Polor! From Carolina!"

I smiled, though it was painful, "How are y-?"

"Oh! I'm great! Just lovely! This place is great! Lovely palace!"

She was like an overexcited puppy vying for attention.

"Would you mind staying after to talk to m-?"

"Of course! Of course! I'll go stand with the others!" she bounced/sprinted away to almost knock Miss Raine over.

I looked back and had some severe déjà vu. It looked like Miss Mariah had come back for round two, but when I looked back, she was talking animatedly to the ladies.

"Hi! I'm Sida Polor! From Allens!"

Carbon copy. They were like literal twins. Time to test that theory.

"How are y-?"

"Oh! I'm fine! Just great! This place is mighty fine! Great palace!"

She sounded exactly the same as her…relative?…but with different adjectives.

"Would you mind staying after to talk to m-?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll go stand with my sister!" She and her sister could do a creepy twin act and make some real cash.

"Hel-"

"Let's cut to the chase here," She said. What was with the ladies and cutting me off?! "I'm just here for the entrance cash."

"Okay, well could you stay after?" She looked suspiciously at me then nodded and walked over to the others.

"Hello."

"Hello! I'm Lilliana Sandalwood," She said, her orange curls bouncing.

"Anything interesting about you?"

"I'm a seamstress and I have an _adorable_ hamster."

"And what is your hamster's name?"

"Duke of Hamsterdam!" I laughed loudly, and she smiled too. She then bounced away.

"Hello, what is your name?"

"Ben Rufus," She replied grumpily. She wasn't very pretty and the attitude was annoying.

"And where are you from Miss Ben?"

"Labrador."

"I, uh, see. And do you own a Labrador?" I asked, laughing nervously and trying to break the obvious tension.

"No," She said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well, thank you for your time. Can you meet with me after?"

"I suppose."

"Hello!" Fae Harrison, teen singer approached, bubbly and smiling. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Hello Miss Fae," She smiled, "What is funny?"

"You're so _polite_. Doesn't it take longer to say everything? No contractions and all?"

"I suppose."

"You _suppose_ ," She laughed, but it didn't make me feel bad because it made me feel like laughing _with_ her.

"Thank you for your time Miss Fae."

"Hel-WOAH YOU HAVE PURPLE EYES," I said. She was relatively pretty, with shiny light brown hair and pale skin.

"Thanks, I like your eyes too," She said politely.

"So what do you do?" I wanted to at least know her a _little_ bit.

"I am a chef."

"What do you specialize in?"

"Crêpes."

"Thank you."

"Kate Jasmin, Prince. I'm from Sonage," She had a typical surfer body, tan, blonde hair, blue eyes, but she had glasses, giving her an aura of sophistication.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Kate. What do you do for a living?"

"I surf."

"Thank you for your time, Miss Kate."

The next girl I recognized immediately as famous volleyball player Nicole Wilson.

"Hey," she said casually.

"Hello. Well, I'm all out of icebreakers. I already know who you are and your profession, so would you just mind telling me a little about yourself?"

She laughed, not quite a belly laugh, but not trying to hide it with a giggle.

"Well, I'm kind of a daddy's girl. We love to talk and he's the one who originally encouraged me to pursue sports."

"Great talking to you."

"Hello," I greeted the next girl, who had straight brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles.

"Hi there, I'm Lila Winters," She said in a loud Southern Illéan accent. When she said 'I'm' it sounded like 'ahm'.

"What do you do for a living, Miss Lila?"

"I'm a farmer down 'n Midston."

"And how do you like it there?"

"Oh, it's _lovely_ , 'specially in the spring, when th' flowers start a-bloomin'," she said, her eyes staring off into the middle distance.

"Thank you, please go stand with the other ladies."

"Sure."

The next girl had straight brown hair and a kind of swagger to her walk.

"Hello," I said, already getting tired of the greeting.

"Hello, I'm Delilah Trains from Saint George," she said confidently, "I'm a model."

"Nice to meet you, Delilah," I said. She already answered my classic opening question, so I was struggling to think of another one, "…What do you look forward to most during your time here?"

"Spending time with you, my future husband," she giggled flirtatiously.

"Could you stay to talk to me afterwards?" I asked, trying not to grimace at her.

"Sure!"

"H-h-hello?" the next girl quietly approached me.

"Don't be nervous," I said, trying to calm her, "Just talk to me. What's your name and where are you from?"

"A-annaliese Montgomery f-from Likely," she said, with less stutters.

"What do you do for a living, Miss Annaliese?"

"I'm a librarian at the Mech-Grand Elm Library," She stopped stuttering! Huzzah!

"Thank you, please go wait by the others," I said gently. I was rewarded with a smile, and she went over to talk to Miss Felicity.

"H-hel-*coughcoughcough*" I heard a very sickly sounding greeting.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned for health, and also a little for mine.

"Ye-*coughcough*-es," she managed to reply.

"Could you stay afterwards?"

"Yes," she croaked.

Nobody came up to me. I looked around, searching for someone, "Who is next?" I called out.

"Oh, sorry, I _forgot_ ," someone drawled.

She had badly cut hair and a bored look, but I had to be nice.

"Hello. What's your name and where are you from?"

"Luciana Martinez from Honduragua…"

"And what is your job?"

"I'm the manager at Smoothie Kingdom."

"Could you stay to talk to me after?"

"…I guess."

"Hello, I'm Allison Marketer from Denbeigh."

"Hello Miss Allison," Hmmm, what's a good question that a girl would appreciate? "So, do you go shopping often?"

Her eyebrow jumped and she made a _very_ confused face, "Not really, I never had the money."

"Um, thank you for your time," Escape the awkward situation!

"Mmhmm," ESCAPE!

"Hello."

"Hi-I'm-June-Orellis-from-Zuni-and-I'm-a-department-store-clerk-I-hope-we-can-become-friends-and-maybe-more-bye!"

She hurried away. What is _wrong_ with these girls?

"Hey, I'm Willow Sanders," It was the Mohawk girl! She toned it down a bit, and wasn't bald on the sides anymore.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a rock star," she said simply. That would explain the Mohawk, "Part of Hate Funeral."

"Thank you for your time," I said, watching her go, her now shorter Mohawk waving a bit as she walked.

"She's bold," I heard a sweet voice from behind me, "With the attitude and the hair. It's fantastic."

Surprisingly, there was no sarcasm on the girl's face and she seemed genuinely in awe of Miss Willow.

"What is your name?" She looked very familiar, and I think she was one of Miles' favorites

"I'm Rebecca Counter. From Whites in case you wanted to know," She said, still smiling lightly.

"What is your profession?" GOD that came out awkward and formal.

She only smiled a little wider and said, "I'm a psychiatrist."

"Ummm…What's a psychiatrist?" Her cheeks puffed out as she suddenly had to hold in a laugh, "I mean, just to make sure! It is not _that_ embarrassing. I mean, I saw you almost die trying to walk up stairs in high heels."

"So _you_ were that creep in the shadows?" She asked loudly. Several girls looked our way and the room's clamor turned into a quiet hubbub.

I smiled quickly at them, then looked back at Miss Rebecca. She had a quizzical smile and looked slightly uncomfortable. I realized that I was just sitting in silence, "*ahem* Sorry for that Miss Rebecca. Please go wait by the other ladies."

She nodded, still confused, and walked over to them.

"Hey there, sailor," I turned around to see a lady who was _so_ obviously trying to be sexy that I almost laughed.

"What is your name?"

"Nohemi Sheena, darling."

Yup. Definitely getting rid of this one, "Could you talk to me after I finish talking to all the girls?"

"Sure, love," Cue the retching noise, "See you later," *winkwink*. CUE THE RETCHING!

Next came a girl I might have mistaken for having Albino Disease if not for her black eyes. White skin, white hair, off-white dress, and _black eyes_.

"Hello."

"Hello."

…

"What is your name?"

"My name is Hope Jennings Eden."

Another tight-lipped girl. Why do they even sign up?

"What do you do for a living, Miss Hope?"

"I am a dentist."

"Thank you for your time."

"Hey, I'm Bridget Oakwell from Atlin and I hope we get along!" The next girl started talking.

"Um, alright, sounds like a plan?"

"Sorry, my mother made me rehearse that in front of a mirror for hours, which is pointless because I just messed it up anyways," She said kind of sadly.

"Well, that is alright. Please go stand by the other ladies."

"Hello," My voice was getting hoarse from all the talking and retching.

"Hello, Prince, my name is Natalie Roman," compared to all the fancy dresses and elaborate hairdos, Miss Natalie was positively plain, with her auburn hair in a headband, but her eyes looked like melting chocolate the longer you looked at them.

"Hello Miss Natalie, where are you from?"

"I'm from Clermont."

"What is your occupation?"

"I am a violinist."

"Thank you for talking to me," It couldn't have just been me feeling the repetitive air about all this. The ladies didn't seem to mind, and my parents and siblings were nowhere to be found.

"Hi," a nasally voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned and couldn't help but wrinkle my nose. She was the nerd I noticed during _The Report_.

"Hello."

…

"Um, I'm Veronica James. From Calgary. I'm a techie."

"Great," I said with a pained smile, "Could you stay afterward?"

She smiled uncertainly before nodding and walking away.

The next girl had short red hair and a scar on her face.

"Hey," she said comfortably.

"Hello," I relaxed. She wasn't weird like most of the girls, "Who are you?"

"Shiloh. From Waverly," Her eyes were so interesting, with orange, green, and gold in them.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a-well, I work at the circus."

"That is really interesting, but I do have to keep these short or we'll be here until tomorrow," I said politely. She smiled cheekily and walked away.

"Hello, I'm Annie Beaker," a girl with purple hair said confidently.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I work at a bank."

"Thank you, and please go stand with the others," I swept her away quickly before she could say something rude or weird. I don't want to get rid of _too_ many girls in the first elimination.

"I'm Elise from Bonita," A pale girl with almost black hair announced. Surprising, because Bonita was so far south.

"Really?" With skin that pale, she must have had to stay inside all the time.

She giggled, "Yeah, it is pretty surprising with my hair color."

"Ye-Wait, _hair_?"

"The most common hair color is light brown or dark blonde."

"Hmm…" Strange.

"Thanks for your time," she excused herself. I looked up in surprise, no one had done that yet.

The next girl was gorgeous, but looked at me like I was dirt, "Hello."

"Hello, Prince. I am Flower."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I pose for aspiring artists at Belcourt University of the Arts," Wow, confident much?

"Thank you Miss Flower."

She nodded in slight approval before flowing away.

"Hello," I was nearly in tears from the stupidity of this, and the next girl wasn't helping.

"Hiiii~," She said, smacking gum. Wait, was gum even allowed? What kind of palace staff allows a candidate for future Queen smack gum the first time she meets royalty? "I'm Dakota Farthing~."

"Where are you from, Miss-?" I got cut off.

"I'm from Dakota~. Ya, Dakota from Dakota haha really funny," Oh, she was _really_ pissing me off.

"Please stay to talk to me once this is finished."

"Mmmkay~."

"H-h-h-h-hello!" She looked like she was trying to talk to a serial killer. I'M NOT SCARY!

"Hello," I smiled warmly at her. She fidgeted then abruptly left to go stand over behind the others.

"Hello Prince Alexander," I turned to see none other than the esteemed Princess of Scotland.

"Why do you call me Prince? You used to call me Alex," I asked, and then under my breath, "Well you also used to be a long-legged, pig-tailed girl with no front teeth, but hey."

"Well, firstly, I didn't want to seem _too_ comfortable with you, lest the other ladies rip my head off or slit my throat while I sleep," I laughed on the inside, "And who do you think you're calling long-legged?" Oh s-, I didn't think she'd heard that, "You weren't much better yourself. From what I can remember, you were a shaggy-haired, stubby-legged-"

"Okay! Sush shush shush!" I was trying to get her quieter, so I only caught the end of what she said.

"-cute-" She stopped and looked away, her beaded braids swinging slightly, "Thank you, Prince Alexander."

When she walked away I swear I could see a blush.

 **I am seriously** _ **so sorry**_ **for the very late update! Please tell me what you thought. Sorry if it's a little disjointed, and if I got your characters wrong. Please don't be too harsh, this is more than twice my usual length for a chapter. Review and PM me!**

 **PS. See my profile for (slightly) more details on the girls all in one place. WARNING: You only learn as much as the Prince learns. I won't be dishing out any secrets before you should know them.**


	9. Rejection and Lunch

**I'm back! I decided that since I didn't post a chapter for three weeks or so before, I should post this one a little early. But only a little, I'm not some sort of fanfic writing machine.**

 ***sigh* If only.**

 **Just kidding! Hope you enjoy this even though it's not very interesting, but it must be done!**

 **I ramble…**

The ladies were assembled in a semicircle around me. This part was completely unnecessary, but my father said I should seem important and stalk about them like a panther. I would face palm if I wasn't in public.

"If I have asked to speak with you, please stay," I said looking around but not really _at_ anybody, "The rest of you may return to your rooms."

The maids of the girls going to their rooms would explain when lunch was and what to wear and such. The ladies who I liked, or at least didn't not like, left. Some smiled nervously but most of them were just too confused. The girls remaining mostly looked smug or scared.

"If you are still here, I am sorry, but you will have to go," I almost winced in anticipation of the reaction that would get.

"EXCUSE ME?!" The sisters exclaimed in unison. I looked around, and saw either murderous, sad, or bored faces.

A few girls burst into tears in sync and ran out of the room. I hoped a guard would go and find them so they didn't stow away in the castle. That would be creepy. Just eating dinner ladida and then I realize that I got rid of that girl _three months ago_. Or if I was on a date... *shudder*

"I just have to go on my gut feeling," I tried to explain, "I did not feel a connection, so I am sorry. The jets to take you home are waiting."

One girl took a step forward who looked like murder was on her mind, and another flat out ran at me sobbing.

Two guards covered me as I made my escape. I jogged to my room and flopped on my bed, hoping a butler o maid would come along soon to straighten me up before lunch. I can't look like I just escaped a warzone.

The door creaked open slowly and I jumped (or more like rolled) to my feet, ready to run if it was an ex-Selected come for bloodthirsty revenge.

"Are you in there Alexander?" My mother's voice called as she poked her head in, "Good job out there. I know it must be tough to send all those innocent girls home, but it is just to get the unlikeliest out of the running so they cannot toy with your emotions without any real attraction. Your father thinks you should not have eliminated quite so many so that you may have more to bump off later for entertainment purposes for _The Report_ , yet your sisters think you should have 'gotten rid of' more because they are all ugly."

She sighed and sat tentatively on the edge of a chair, "Alexander, I hate that your first romance should be so public, but it is what the country wants, so it is what the country gets."

And of course by 'country' she meant 'father'. I would say that she's weak for not standing up to him, but then I'd be a hypocrite.

I was turned away from her, but in the mirror I saw her raise her hand as if to touch me, then drop it and leave.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

In the end my butler had found me and straightened out my outfit, and I was pampered and fluffed and sent off to lunch.

I ran into my parents and sisters in the hall right outside the doors.

"This is another chance to judge the ladies' characters," My father said, not even looking at me, adjusting his cuff links.

"But this _is_ some of their first times eating in the presence of royalty or even anyone relatively important," My mother said with a kind smile, "So they might be a little nervous or not know how to eat properly."

"It is alright. I will be fine," I said, trying to alleviate their concerns.

"Who said anything about you, boy?" My father (barely) muttered. My mother just nodded to the servants by the door who bowed and swung them open. The quiet murmur in the room ceased.

"Ladies, greet your monarchs," Said a lady I've seen around my mother a lot say quietly. They immediately sunk into a variety of curtsies and greetings. The woman sighed, "We'll work on that."

"You may rise," My mother said and gracefully swept to her seat. My father secretly rolled his eyes and followed. My sisters and I kind of awkwardly shuffled under the gazes of twenty-odd girls and sat down as quickly as possible.

They followed suit and a silent lunch commenced. Maybe they were waiting for my family to start talking as an invitation to talk, but that wasn't happening any time soon.

"You _are_ allowed to talk," I said with what I hoped was a nice and not forced looking smile, "But only if you want."

A few ladies giggled, and a quiet murmur filled the room, as they started to talk with each other, making friends and enemies both. My mother smiled at me, pleased at my actions, but my father glared hard and tightened his grip on his newspaper, crinkling the edges.

I was bored and full, so I listened in on some of their conversations.

"-happened to the others?" one girl with shiny black hair and thick bangs said. What was her name? I know she worked at a television place. Maybe.

"They were eliminated. He must not have liked them," Lady Rebecca said logically, but then looking concerned, "Unless this is just a pity lunch."

"That's horrible! Giving us the impression that he liked us then sending us home!" The other girl replied hotly.

"Hey, wait, I didn't say that _is_ what happened, I'm just saying that it's a possibility," Lady Rebecca said, trying to calm her down, "Don't make a scene."

Maybe I should actually _talk_ to a girl. Hmmm… I can't tell if that's a good idea… Oh! Hamster girl is sitting right next to me!

"Hello Lady Lilliana," I say to her head of red curls. She had on neon nail polish and a bright green dress.

"Oh hi! I actual-" She stopped and looked towards the doors. I looked too. It was Miles, and he looked nervous as _hell_.

"Mandatory patrol check-in," He said quietly so as not to attract too much attention.

"What?" They purposely schedule check-ins for when the royal family is _not_ eating, "Why?"

"I don't know, but I was told by the captain that I had to come here and you know he doesn't like me and-" I put up my hand to stop his rambling and tilted my head meaningfully at Lady Lilliana. Oddly enough she was kind of gazing at him. Weird. Wait does she-?

"Well the report is that there was no attacks, no runaways, no MIAs, no KIAs, but there is a rumour going around about the Southern Rebels being back, but we don't know where the rumour came from, so it's probably a wild goose chase," He hadn't noticed her looking at him. Is he _really_ that attractive? _I'm_ the one she's supposed to find attractive. I'm going to need to watch her.

Miles left and my parents stood up, dragging the ladies with them due to protocol. That must be a pain in the a-s. Leah, Razmond, and I left as well, and I couldn't help but hear the sigh of relief that followed us. Well, they have a reason to be stressed. I'm only picking one of them.

 **Bad ending, I know, but I didn't want to go on to talking about someone else, then write another thousand words and post it like two weeks later because I'm a lazy bum.**

 **Anyways, tell me what you think! What do you want to see? Review and PM!**


	10. Planning for Rebecca

**I'm not dead… I really don't have a good excuse. Well I do, but it only covers one week of the time I haven't been writing so I might as well just not use any excuses. It has been a while so to recap, the last thing that happened was they were at lunch and Miles came in with a field report.**

I flopped onto my bed. How many times had I done that in the past week or so? I don't know. Too much thinking. I am a log. _Be_ the log.

 _Knock_.

What the eff. I was just getting to my comfort zone.

"Highness?" A maid's voice came through the door.

"Wduwnt..?" I mumbled through my pillow. I hear the door creak open and soft footsteps.

"Highness?" I rolled over and started screami-erm, _panicking_. She had come over to me and bent over for whatever reason, so when I rolled over, she was two inches from my face.

"What the f-ck was that for?!" I yelled at her. When she opened her mouth, looking scared I said, "Never mind, never mind. What is it?"

"His Majesty requires your presence," She said, backing towards the door. I just nodded and let her go. Usually I'd ask why, but it just didn't seem worth the effort.

Speaking of effort, now I have to walk all the way to basically the other side of the palace.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

I knocked on my father's office door. It swung open, and his butler showed me to a seat. My father was on the phone with someone, probably a political leader of some sort. When he was done, he set down the phone and sat forward slightly.

"Alexander, I would just like you to know that I am proud of you," He said in his usual manner. I didn't react at first, but then the meaning of his words hit me.

"Proud of me? What for, father?" All I could think was 'what on earth…?'

"Your mother has led me to understand that this entire 'process' may be trying on you," Ahhh, I see. It was my mother, "And so, to take a small amount of stress off, I have personally arranged for your first date."

I whipped my head up, and he had a smile on his face, like he had just done something worth being pleased about.

"Father, should that not be _my_ choice?" His expression began to darken, and I knew I had to save myself and fast, "I am very grateful, but I thought _I_ would have the choices."

"Mmm," He hummed a bit, back to super serious father mode, "Very well. I will not choose any of your future dates unless I feel the need to do something drastic."

"Thank you father," I guess that'll be the best I can get.

"She is Lady Rebecca from Whites," he read off a piece of paper that was probably her form, "She is a nurse and enjoys reading. You are meeting her at four o'clock in the afternoon, so think of something to do."

With that, I was shooed out of the office and sent on my way.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

"Nurse and enjoys reading, nurse and enjoys reading…" I repeated the mantra over and over.

 _Knock knock_.

Always at the worst times, I swear, these maids are out to get me.

"Come in…" I grumbled, leaning back in my chair. I may complain, but I do appreciate a break every once in a while. The door opened and was shut almost right away. I almost leapt up until I saw it was the same maid from before.

"Your Highness, I was wondering if perhaps I could assist you with your dilemma," She said quickly and quietly, "I couldn't help but overhear earlier when I was cleaning your bathroom, and I heard you in the hall just then. I decided it would be helpful for me to help you, but only if you want the help, Your Highness."

I kind of just stood and stared at her for a few seconds in shock, then nodded eagerly, "Yes! That would be _very_ helpful."

"Well you see, I thought that you could see a movie together-"

"Woahwoahwoah," I interrupted her quickly, putting my hands up, "I am not allowed to leave the grounds without a battalion of guards following me, and that is _not_ the kind of 'first date atmosphere' I'm trying to set up here."

"What about the castle's theatre?" She asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"What?! I thought that the 'castle theatre' was a stage for plays!" I can't believe I didn't know my own future castle had a movie room. Facepalm.

"Yes, Your Highness. There is a movie theatre containing all the latest movies…Or so I've been told."

"What movie do you think a nurse who likes reading would enjoy?" I mused, thinking hard about what few movies I'd seen.

"A romcom, or romantic comedy, would probably be the way to go," She thought aloud, "Horror movies may make her uncomfortable, as would a serious romance movie. Action or adventure alone distract from each other, and humour alone is usually inappropriate."

"Wow," I said, "That was a very thorough summary, …" I broke off, not knowing her name, "Sorry, but what is your name?"

"Riley," She said cheerfully. She leaned towards me the tiniest amount, and whispered, "I'm a friend of Chloe's."

"Phil?" I murmured back, "Where is she?"

"She's here-"

"Where?!" I whipped my head all around. Meanwhile she was shaking her head slowly and looking at me with intense disapproval, "What?"

"First off, shhhhh!" It looked like she almost glared at me, then remembered who this was, "And you can't see her. She works at the stables now, but her getting removed and you being forbidden to see her is fresh in everyone's mind."

"Thank you so much, Riley," I said, tilting my head in this sort of dignified bow that I have to practice at etiquette class, "Is there _anything_ I can do for you?"

"Well, I've always wanted the side of my hair buzz cut…"

"Like, buzzed off?" I was confused, "That's a really old style."

"Yes, but I've always wanted that done, but never had to money to get that done."

"No problem, Riley."

Even when her back was turned when she was walking out of the room, I could still see how thankful she looked. Something I probably didn't deserve because I mean really, it's a haircut. I would have given her a TV if she had asked for it.

Oh well. She didn't.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

I was flipping through movies on the TV in my sitting room area thingy. Romcoms… Romantic comedies…

…

"WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!" I yelled suddenly, not wanting to deal with this nonsense anymore.

 _Knock_

"Riley? I need help, I can't find a good m-" I stopped talking when I saw who was at the door.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?"

 **Woooo! Who do you think it is? It may or may not be kind of obvious, but still, kind of a cliffhanger! I really will try to update a little more often, but that's most likely just an empty promise, so sorry!**

 **And OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS there are so many readers! Over the time that this story has been up, I've had 381 visitors! From all these here countries!: United States, Canada, Brazil, Netherlands, United Kingdom, Germany, Switzerland, the Philippines, Spain, Malaysia, Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong, France, Egypt, Denmark, and Mexico!**

 **THANKIES! I love ALL Y'ALL!**

 **Even though you probably don't love me because I don't update very much….**


	11. Sleeping in and Asking out

**EEEEK! Really late update! *Lays down on floor sobbing* please forgive me! *gets tired and falls asleep on floor* II AND SCENE! That concludes a peek into VBP's everyday life. And I mean** _ **every day**_ **. Now on to the story!**

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" I took a quick step back, surprised by the face of Lady Annaliese.

"Um…Not really?" Que the facepalm. Real smooth.

"Oh, well as I've never done this before, I was wondering if I ask you out on a date or if only you are allowed to?" She asked shyly, a furious blush covering her freckled nose. Cute.

"Well…Unfortunately I have other plans _this_ evening but I will find a time and send a note to you as soon as possible," I said, just realizing how awkward it would be for either Lady Rebecca or Lady Annaliese to encounter each other tonight. Fortunately she seemed to get the message.

"Of course, Your Highness," She said, a huge smile plastered on her face. When she walked away towards the direction of the ladies wing, I had the sudden thought that if she told any of the more gossipy girls, I would have women outside my door 24/7. My fear of the awkward shouting I'd have to do to get her attention now overrode the fear of gorgeous women flocking to me.

I closed my door and walked back over to my sitting room area to look for more movies. I had heard that before World War III, basically every family had a TV and movies even if they had a really bad job. Nowadays people are a bit more practical, and only threes or above and some fours had the luxury of having movies. Whether this is good or bad is yet to be determined.

I had found a movie I wouldn't mind watching that seemed kind of like a chick-flick. Might as well relax for a few minutes…

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

"Your Highness, please wake up, it is time for breakfast," Riley was shaking my shoulder viciously, "Prince Alexander!"

"Whaaat?" I mumbled, rubbing at my eyes and sitting up from where I was sprawled over the arm of the couch. Wait, couch?

"It's time for _breakfast_ ," Riley said slowly and loudly as if talking to a three year old.

"Breakfast? But it is still…night…" I looked at my clock and everything seemed to freeze except the bright neon glow of the '7:30 AM'.

"F-cking sh-t!" I yelled loudly jumping to my feet, scaring Riley so much she almost fell over backwards, "She probably thinks I am a heartless b-stard!"

"Your Highness, please!" Riley latched on to my wrist to stop my wild gestures, "Stop swearing! I'll get in trouble!"

I looked at her frightened face and wide eyes and tried to calm myself down. But what if she hates me? What if she already left?! What if she could have been _the ONE_?!

"Your Highness, I would suggest you stop hyperventilating. I have heard it is bad for your health," Riley said, on the line between chiding, concerned, and being polite to the Prince. I took two or twenty deep breaths to try and calm myself down. There's no use worrying about it.

"Thank you Riley," I said in my calmest voice.

Until I looked at the clock again.

" _I'm still wearing yesterday's clothes!_ "

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

"Is everyone in there?" I hesitantly asked the guard at the doors. He looked at me sympathetically, nodded once, and resumed his position. I sighed in defeat and squared my shoulders…

Before meekly pushing one side of the double door open slowly. The low murmur in the room went silent and every eye was on me as I walked to my seat. Of course, the cliché scraping of the lone chair just _had_ to happen. After a few bites of my bacon and eggs, the girls started talking again. My father of course took the opportunity to reprimand me.

"Boy, do you take _pleasure_ in aggravating me?" He said, keeping his voice low, but no less deadly.

"No, father," I said, keeping my eyes on my plate, too scared of what I might see if I looked in his eyes.

"Then why in _HELL_ did the lady I _specifically_ set you up with attempt to leave last night at nearly midnight?" He hissed, his face showing no fury, for the girls shouldn't see that side of him.

"What do you mean 'attempt', Father?" I asked. Was she here? On my way in I was trying not to look for fear of catching her eye. Oh yes, there she is, at the far end of the long table eating silently.

"She had one of her maids hand me a note stating that she wished to withdraw from the Selection because of, and I quote, 'The Crown Prince's negligence to timeliness and a woman's feelings'," He said, "And I _barely_ managed to catch her before she left the grounds. You _will_ make it up to her and more."

As if I wasn't planning to.

 _Scrape, shuffle shuffle_

Huh? Nobody gets up at meals…

I looked over to where the disturbance was coming from and saw that girl with red hair and a scar from the…the…circus, right? Yes, I remember now. Everybody had gone quiet again and most were looking at her. She didn't seem uncomfortable with the attention, and actually looked rather pleased at the reaction.

"Oh, sorry," She said, sounding apologetic, but anyone who had seen that little smirk she had on before would see right through it, "I have to go to the bathroom."

My father and the lady in charge of taking care of them (whose name I've learned is Jayla) looked like they were ready to charge at her like bulls, but my Mother cut in.

"Of course, Miss-?"

"Shiloh Waverly, Your Majesty," Lady Shiloh said politely, still smiling, "If you would excuse me."

She left and the ladies looked torn between being annoyed and smiling at her antics. When Shiloh got back, the room went almost silent again, like everyone was expecting a show. But Miss Shiloh just sat down and politely began eating, although with a grin barely concealed.

Interesting…

 **Soooo sorry about the late update! The thing is, I'm a lazy bum basically all the time, plus I have volleyball and school has been really hard to keep up with for a while and my parents are…well, parents. I do try. Occasionally. When I'm not tired or hungry or busy or-**

 **Mailbag:**

 **AzgardianGrizzly: Aawwww! *blushes* you're so nice! But unfortunately for Alex, that's probably the only crap his father is going to give in this entire story…**

 **Morethanjustastory: I hope that was a surprising enough surprise! XD**

 **Canima: Yea, I try to base Alex off all the 'relatable' parts of my own personality. That way I only have to really** _ **think**_ **about the girls personalities and not my main character's. And thank you so much for that amazing review!**


	12. Úna

**YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! Every single one of you is so amazing for waiting OVER A MONTH for this! I was in the play Grease, and I didn't have a really big part (Cha-Cha DeGregorio ;P) but I had to learn** ** _sooooooo_** **much dancing. SO FREAKING MUCH DANCING LIKE WHY. Plus on top of that, graduation. So, to reward you guys, I have written a longer chapter than usual. Enjoy, my lovelies! 3 Also, I got Kiera Cass's newest book** ** _The Crown_** **. So I just really had to read it.**

After breakfast, I went to my room and waited until I knew everyone would be back to their own rooms. On my way through the women's wing, I spotted a maid coming down the hall and stopped her.

"Excuse me," She immediately sank into a quick curtsy but continued on her way.

"Hey!" I yelled in protest. She turned quickly and sank into another curtsy.

"I am terribly sorry my Prince but Miss Flower is calling for me and it is for the best if I do not anger her again," She hurried away. I stood there stunned until a door opening behind me turned me around to face none other than the Princess of Scotland. Her long brown hair swished around her shoulders and the beads in her twin braids clicked.

"Oh, hello Ale- _Prince_ Alexander," She said happily, the two braids in her hair swinging, "What are you doing in the women's wing of the castle?" She added a little suspiciously.

"This may sound a little rude to you, but I am here for the Lady Rebecca. Do you know where her room is?" She looked a little taken aback, but recovered well. Royalty are good at that.

"Her room is down the hall to the right, third door down," I started to walk that way then asked, "Would you like to have lunch with me today?"

Her head lifted and she smiled brightly, "I would love that," She positively glowed.

"Can I meet you at the large staircase by the back doors at twelve?" I asked her, grinning.

"Of course," She curtsied and walked away, still smiling.

I walked to the door she had described, and stood outside nervously. Here was the girl I had accidentally shunned, who seemed _very_ upset about it and almost left. Does my hair look okay? Are these clothes too formal? Too casual? Should I go with the apologetic route or the suave sweep-her-off-her-feet approach? It was getting to my head, so I just knocked. There was no answer, so I knocked again. Did she know I was there but didn't want to answer? Did Úna give me the wrong room?

"Um, excuse me?" I heard a small voice at my elbow squeak, "Excuse me, Your Highness?"

"Yes?"

"I need to get into Miss Rebecca's room, I am picking out her day dress."

"Can she not just wear what she had on at breakfast?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

She sighed, smiling slightly, as if to say 'Oh, boys'.

"Do you want me to give her a message, or would you like to wait out here, Your Highness? She will be out in about half an hour, she's finishing up her bath right now."

She slipped into the room and I found a bench nearby to drag nearer to her door. It took me a good fifteen minutes, because the bench was like 200 pounds of solid marble and it was pretty far away. Then I began the waiting game. I realized, as I was sitting there, that I had never really had to wait for anything before. If I was some profound poet that might make me understand that this was a great learning experience to put myself in the shoes of the lesser. But really, I was bored out of my mind.

Suddenly, the door opened and I caught a glimpse of the inside of a very plain yet feminine room before the lady herself stumbled out and the door closed quickly followed by the giggles of what I assumed to be her maids. She straightened and looked back at her room in indignation. Then she noticed me.

"Hello," She stated stiffly, looking down the hall instead of at me.

"Hello Lady Rebecca," I said, kindly I hope, and smiled at her, "I was just going to ask if you would like to spend the afternoon with me?"

She stood there, thinking, then said, "What'll we be doing?" Still in her rigid tone but at least she was interested enough to ask a question.

"Would you like to go horseback riding?" I had no idea what women _actually_ liked to do besides my family, so listing every activity I could think of until she agreed to one.

Luckily, she started _glowing_ , "Yes, that sounds _amazing_!" She said excitedly, clasping her hands in front of her. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Excellent," I impulsively grabbed her still clasped hands and held them lightly. I was surprised to see she didn't seem to mind, "I will meet you…Where will you be at one o'clock?"

"The Women's Room?" She said questioningly, probably trying to remember her new schedule.

"Amazing," I hated the rules that go with the Women's Room, but eh, "And if you are not there, please send me a note."

"Of course," She was still beaming, and then it seemed to hit her that I was holding her hands, and she dropped them quickly, "I'm sure you have places to be."

"Um, yes," It stung a little that she didn't like being near me that much, but it's pretty understandable considering the slight rejection from earlier, "See you this afternoon."

"Not for lunch?" She asked innocently. Oh no! Emergency! BEEP BEEP! Sound the alarums! We have a situation! Evacuate!

"Erm, sorry, but I am busy at that time," I said vaguely, hoping she'd accept that and not question me further. No such luck.

"You mean on a date with another girl," She said, not as accusingly as I had feared, "Can't be helped, I suppose, that _is_ the whole point of this."

I smiled, relieved she wasn't going to freak out. She smiled in return and I said, "You can go wherever you were planning on going before I interrupted."

"Why thank you, Your Highness," She walked in one direction, I in another.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

It was 11:59 and I was getting nervous. _Very_ nervous. I was supposed to meet Úna in one-no, less than one minute for lunch. What if she never showed? Was she standing me up? Did she fall asleep? Did she think I meant tomorrow?

"Ale-Prince Alexander, are you alright?" I jumped in surprise when I looked up to see Úna standing almost right in front of me.

"O-oh, yes, sorry," I apologized, "How long were you standing there?" I didn't want to have just been dozing off for like ten minutes while she tried to get my attention. Now _that_ would be embarrassing.

"Just a minute or two," She blew it off with a laugh and an elegant wave of her hand. I smiled and started walking slowly towards the kitchen, gesturing for her to follow. She did, and we set off at a very comfortable walking pace.

"So, I have been wondering this for a while now…" I started, "Why do you not have any Scottish guards with you? If this was the other way around, and I was in Scotland, there is no way my father would let me go without a battalion, even though we are allies."

She laughed, "My father _did_ insist on my bringing a battalion, but as soon as I got off the plane here, I bid them adieu and sent them back to Scotland."

"Will your father not be mad?" _Mine_ certainly would if I did something like that.

"They haven't been sent back yet, so I think it is going to be alright," She smiled prettily.

I noticed we were getting close to the kitchens. The smell was already driving me crazy.

"Do you know what kind of food you will want?"

"Hmmm," She took a moment to think, "I have always wanted to try native Illéan foods."

"The fancy kind or the food they eat outside of the palace?"

"I get the feeling that the food inside your palace is very similar to the food inside mine. Royalty tend to eat very similar things across the globe."

"Peasant food it is," I said with a smile.

We finally arrived at the kitchens and the smell was basically overwhelming. I was following my nose like in picture books and cartoons, but when I looked over at Úna, she was wrinkling her nose like the smell annoyed her.

"You do not like the smell?" I turned to ask, even though my nose still had control of my feet.

"Not really," Despite her what I like to call 'royalty training' and dignity, she had her nose scrunched up in the cutest way, "Although, it may be that I am just not used to such strong smells. At my home, I am not supposed to go to the kitchens."

"Your Majesty!" A happy voice rang out in the bustling kitchens. I turned and saw the head chef beaming at me and waving. He jogged over and I'm sure that the only thing keeping him from wrapping me in a big bear hug was that he wouldn't want to scare Úna, "What do ya need?"

"Hello Quinn," I smiled, "The Lady and I were wondering if we could have a special lunch?"

"What other kind of lunch is there?" He asked, clapping me on the back, "Have a seat at _The Chef's Table_ ," He said grandly.

"Thank you. Today we are going to be eating some more urban Illéan foods. Lady Úna is the princess of Scotland and has never had our food."

"Oho!" Quinn exclaimed, sweeping into a dramatic bow, "Am I in the presence of _royalty_?"

"Oh get up," I smacked him playfully upside the head and he straightened, still smiling.

"So what would you like?"

"I think I'll pick some Illéan food for her and she'll pick some Scottish food for me," I told him, "She will have pepperoni pizza and fries and something to drink," I looked at her expectantly.

"How about arbroath smokies and carrageen moss?" She smiled prettily like she hadn't just ordered f-cking _moss_ for me to eat. But Quinn took it all in stride and nodded, walking away, already shouting orders to his little cheflings.

"Did you just order _moss_ for me to eat?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," She said simply.

There was an awkward silence and I searched frantically for something we could talk about.

"So what happened with the French Heir you had your eye on?" I asked jokingly.

Wrong move.

"What?!" She yelled angrily.

"Um, well, the last time you were here visiting, you were absolutely smitten with him?"

"Julien never loved me like I loved him and that is all I have to say on the matter," She wasn't yelling at me anymore, but her voice was charged.

"Okay?"

More awkward silence. For a while I just had to listen to the bustle of the kitchen and wonder to myself what the weather was like and what I could do later with Lady Rebecca. I know, I know, Dating 101: Never think about another girl on a date, but what else was I supposed to be thinking of?

"And here we are!" Quinn came in at the best possible time and put steaming food in front of both of us, "Bon appétit!" And he was gone just as fast as he'd come, to yell at some poor kitchen boy for not washing the forks 'the right way'.

"Er, how are your animals?" I tried to bring up a less volatile topic of conversation. I remember her mentioning how much she loved her pets when we were younger.

"Arran and Fleetfoot are doing well," She answered with a smile," Arran is my sheepdog, and Fleetfoot my horse. In fact, I suppose I did bring Scottish guards with me, just not people."

"My father allowed you to bring pets?" I asked, unbelieving.

"Yes, and it was very fortunate he did, the other Selected have mostly been nice but there are a few who do not appreciate my status or the fact that we met a few years ago."

"Who?" I asked, not quite angrily but close. She shouldn't be treated poorly for such stupid reasons.

She sighed playfully, "Alexander, I wouldn't want to be kicking girls out because of a little jealousy. That's only normal."

"Oh alright," I said, faking exasperation.

When we had both finished, she looked to me.

"That was the fattiest thing I have ever eaten."

"And that was the weirdest thing I've ever eaten," We both smiled, stood up, and walked out holding hands.

 **This took WAAAYYYYYYY longer than I thought it would. Like seriously. I got this done in three sittings because that's just how I like to write, but I should have started way earlier. ANYWAYS, next chapter we see Rebecca's date. Will it go better than last time? Who else will Alex ask out? Was this chapter crap? Do you have questions? PM and review please and thanks!**


	13. Rebecca Digs Horses and Flower Hits Hard

**Hello my lovelies! Long time no see, I know, but I was on vacation in Canada for a week (so no cell service because I live in the United States plus I forgot my computer) and then went to camp for two weeks (two of the best weeks of my year TBH) so I wrote a bit longer chapter than usual that I hope makes up for me not updating!**

After escorting Úna back to the staircase where we met up, I went back to my rooms to get re-prepared for another date. It seemed a little odd to me that not one hour after I went on a date I was already on another one with a different woman. But that's how the Selection goes. I started heading down the stairs to the Women's Room. I hope I don't have to kick anyone out. Well, I mean they're going to have to leave, but I hope it isn't dramatic or tearful and we have to 'escort' them out.

I looked up just in time to avoid running into the guard outside the Women's Room who looked at me strangely. I suppose it was odd, I haven't been to this room since I was very young and allowed to sit with the grown women instead of with the men.

"Could you ask Miss Rebecca to come out here?"

The guard said nothing, only opening the door and slipping in slightly mistrustfully as if I'd try to peek in or something. What do they even do in there that would be so bad if I saw it? From what I remember of the Women's Room and what I know of the Men's Parlor, the happenings in there involve sitting and talking. No, not even _involve_ , that's just it. Sitting and talking.

My attention was pulled from my inner complaining when the door opened and Rebecca strode out, her dress rustling. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her.

"Hello Your Highness," She smiled right back at me. I could tell she was excited for our date, but whether the excitement was for me or the horses, I couldn't tell. Hopefully both, otherwise this date would crash and burn.

"Hello Miss Rebecca," I greeted her, "You need not be so formal with my title. Alexander is fine."

"As you wish Alexander," She blushed prettily. I held out my hand tentatively as an invitation to her. I took the hint from before when she dropped my hands so I wanted to make it her choice. She paused a moment, and grinned, grabbing my hand.

"So where are the stables?"

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

"Howdy!" A giant jumped in front of us and sent us both to the ground in shock and fear. Well maybe just me, but we were holding hands so she was pulled along with me, "Oh my, I may have scared ya a li'l bit. Sorry 'bout that."

Rebecca and I both stood up, brushing ourselves off. I tried to send her an apologetic look, but she was too preoccupied with the very, _very_ tall human in front of us.

"I'm Anika!" The giant woman exclaimed, "Are ya here fer some horses?" Before either of us could respond, she answered her own question with a wave of her hand and a _very_ loud laugh, "Acourse ya are! Why else would ya be in these parts o' the castle?"

As she talked-mostly to herself it seemed-she was walking over towards the stables, with us jogging behind to keep up with her long legs.

"Yer the Prince ain't ya?" She asked me but again before I could answer, "Acourse ya are! Why else would ya be wearin' that glitzy-glam suit a yours?"

Anika pulled out two horses, already with the saddles and reins on them. She pointed first to the one on the left, "This 'ere's Blue. He used ta be used by th' guards but he got too old. This one's Sunny. He's fat, lazy, and loves grass. I picked them old 'nd lazy ones because you two seem like first timers amiright? Yup, okay so there ya go, 'ave fun kiddos!"

Rebecca and I stared in shock at her retreating back.

"Shall we go?"

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

Our horses were slowly walking side by side in the gardens when Rebecca asked me, "Is this being filmed?"

We had been sitting in peaceful silence for a while so her question startled me enough to check the reins and Blue came to a sudden stop, followed by Sunny.

"What do you mean?"

Here she looked a bit uncomfortable, "Well, Princess Úna came back to the Women's Room immediately after your lunch date and she said that you were very nice and funny etcetera but that she didn't like that there were cameras."

"Cameras?" I asked, confused. There were cameras filming my first ever date and I didn't even realize it?

"Yes," Rebecca said, not aware of my inner turmoil, "And I was just wondering if there were any on this date too."

"IF THERE ARE ANY CAMERAS OUT THERE YOU HAD BETTER COME HERE _RIGHT NOW_!" I yelled. In retrospect I really shouldn't have done that because Rebecca looked startled and slightly scared of my outburst. But at the time it wasn't in my mind to care because _three_ different camera crews slowly and ashamedly came out of the beautiful trees and bushes of the garden. I got off Blue as fast as I could and dropped down in front of them.

There was almost a full thirty seconds of silence in which I scowled and grumbled to myself.

"Why were you filming this?" I finally asked them, trying to keep my temper under control.

"Well we, uh, it's kinda our job," One of them said cheekily. I resisted the strong urge to punch him in the face.

"Next time you plan on recording _anyone's_ love life, _even if_ that person happens to be the Prince of the country, you will ask them before each and every date if it is alright that they film it, and if the answer is no, you _will_ take no for an answer. _Understood_?"

They all looked reasonably ashamed and alarmed, so I allowed them a small grace, "You may use what you have from this date and the last, but there will be no more hiding in the bushes without my knowledge."

All three film crews nodded hastily and left. I sighed and leaned my head against Blue's side. In the subconscious of my brain I heard Rebecca drop of her horse, but it surprised me when she put a hand on my back and started rubbing little circles.

After a minute or two, I turned to her and smiled, "Thank you."

She smiled back, and without another word, we went back to the stables and parted with a hug and an understanding.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

I was in my rooms, about to get ready for bed when I heard knocking on my door. I had just put my hand on the knob when it swung open, hitting my nose.

"OWWW!" I yelled, holding my face and blindly stumbling back into the room.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" The maid squealed in distress, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you, it is just that you were not answering the door quite fast enough, and as this is a matter of extreme importance I took the liberty to just-"

"It is alright," I said calmly, stopping her rant, "Now what's wrong?"

"Your father wishes to speak to you _immediately_ ," She said in a very grave tone. Oh great.

"Where should I meet him?"

"You are not coming with me now?"

"No, I need a few minutes," I said, and when her eyes started to well up with guilty tears I quickly added, "I was in the middle of getting ready for bed, that is all."

She wiped at her eyes, "His Majesty will be waiting for you in his second study," then nodded, and bowed out.

I pulled off my pyjamas and put my Prince suit from the day. I walked out of my rooms and was about to turn right when I heard screaming. I started walking quickly that way, not running because it wasn't like a horror movie scream, it was more like words being screamed in a fight. And the closer I got, the louder it got, louder and louder until I wasn't sure if it was even human anymore. I rounded the final corner to the commotion but didn't go to the staircase where the commotion was happening.

"YOU B-TCH!" I saw Flower scream at a surfer looking girl with glasses on. What was her name again? I need to get better at this. Anyways, back to the action.

"I was just wondering if you were alright!" Surfer Girl said indignantly, stepping closer, "You fell down the stairs and I ask if you're alright and _this_ is the thanks I get?!"

"YOU JUST WANT ATTENTION! YOU'RE JUST WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO COME ALONG AND SEE YOU BEING ALL NICE!" Coincidentally that's exactly what ha-

I was ripped from my thoughts by the sound of a slap. Surfer Girl's glasses went flying and Flower, her looks still impeccable, looking viciously down at her. Surfer Girl leapt up and that's the moment it hit me that this was about to get _really_ serious _really_ fast.

"STOP IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They both froze and stared at me like a deer in headlights, "WHAT THE F-CK IS GOING ON?!"

Flower took one look at me and started to fake cry and half sobbed, "She was attacking me! I had to slap her in self-defense!"

Surfer Girl growled. No I'm not kidding, she actually made a growling sound in her throat, and just put her hand out in front of her, palm facing Flower and turned her face away. It seemed to help her calm down, but it made Flower furious.

"What is that?!" She yelled, seeming to forget I was there at all and starting her rant again, "What are you doing, b-tch?!"

"GUARDS!" I yelled as loud as I could. Man, I probably should have done that earlier. Flower turned and glared at me spitefully, she knew it was over and started to advance towards me angrily, but at such a perfect moment it was almost movie level coincidental three guards came around the corner, immediately taking stock of the situation.

Soon enough Flower was being held by two guards and I was talking to the third, "Get her to the jets and tell them to take her home. Miss Flower is evicted from the Selection for physically attacking another participant."

"This is great," Flower snarled at me as she passed, "I'll get loads of publicity."

"But no one will ever want to hire you again," I spat at her. Honestly. What on earth was she thinking? Even if I hadn't come along, somebody else would have and the same thing would have happened.

Surfer Girl was still standing near the base of the stairs and I went over to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder, "It looked like she hit you pretty hard."

She sniffled and nodded, then seemed to realize something, "Where are my glasses?!"

"Oh! I will get those for you," I said, spotting the glasses a metre or two away, "Here you are. I hope they are not cracked."

"No, no, they're fine," I leaned forward and wiped the remnants of the tears off her face.

"How would you like to go somewhere with me tomorrow?" I asked out of the blue.

"I would love to," She beamed.

"I shall send a maid with a note later this evening concerning details about our date, because," Here I whispered in mock secrecy, "I cannot for the life of me think of something right now."

I was rewarded for that with a giggle. It was in that moment that I realized: I was supposed to have an urgent meeting with my father about ten minutes ago.

Sh-t.

 **I hope that was good enough to forgive me! I will HOPEFULLY update within a fortnight, but hey, no binding contracts are being signed. Anyway, review with reactions and PM me questions and requests! (BTW I never reread this so there might be some missing words and feel free to point those out so I can fix them ASAP)**


	14. Asking out Kate and Meeting Gardeners

**Yes, I know it has been a long time since I updated, and right after I said the next chapter should be up pretty quick, but the new school year started and I had so much homework that I had no time for anything but volleyball. I'm so sorry lovelies! I hope this is okay, I wrote the two halves of it about three weeks apart.**

I ran as fast as I could to my father's study and skidded to a stop right before the door. I knocked and heard a muffled 'come in' and swung open the door, determined to say my side of the story before he blew his lid.

"I am so sorry father! Miss Flower and another lady were in a fight and I just _had_ to-"

He put his hand up to abruptly stop the flow of words, "I have already been made aware of the situation," He informed me – rather smugly I thought.

"What?" I asked aloud. How had anyone gotten here faster than me? Apparently more people were present besides myself and three guards, "I did not think anyone would have had time."

"One of my maids witnessed the whole thing and as soon as she saw the situation was handled she came immediately to me."

"Oh," I said dumbly. Well that makes sense.

"Now, the matter that I wished to speak with you about was that you should start planning to hold events for the Selected. Group activities that they can all participate in so you can 'get a feel' for them without having to take every lady on her own personal date."

Pushing aside my amusement at my father saying strange things like 'get a feel for' in his overly serious tone I had to admit that his was a very good idea.

"Excellent plan father. Do you have any events in mind already?"

"No. I leave that up to you, but for the sake of this family please inform me of your plans so I may make changes as I see fit."

He seemed genuinely horrified with whatever he thought I would come up with, disturbing me enough into immediate compliance, "Yes father."

"And keep in mind that the country will be seeing the entirety of this event on television so naturally I expect only the loveliest, most charming get together. Understood?"

"Understood."

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

The next morning I immediately sent a maid with a note to Kate Jasmin, which I had found was the surfer girl's name. Miles wasn't available-just one of the downsides of having your best friend in the Royal Guard, his off days were few and far between-so I had sent a butler to him to ask for her form. I didn't have the heart to ask for all of them because it somehow took his mind off of his ex and wallowing in his own misery to keep them all organized and worry himself about my previously nonexistent love life.

If that makes any sense.

The note simply read:

 _Hello Miss Kate,_

 _I would be delighted if you could join me near the main Southern doors at four in the afternoon tomorrow. Please wear sandals and something light. I am eager for our date!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Prince Alexander_

I hoped that didn't seem rude because of how short is was but there was nothing else to say. I wanted our date to be a surprise so I couldn't tell her much else, plus it was much too early in a relationship to be spouting poetry and such. And you know what? If she has the nerve to be upset about that, then maybe she shouldn't be here! Woah, calm down there. I was getting a bit ahead of myself.

Meanwhile I should probably start thinking of events to hold with the ladies. If I don't start thinking about them now, I'll probably forget and have nothing to tell my father when he asks.

It needs to be something that each and every one of them could participate in but that wouldn't pit them against each other. That might be entertaining to me but not to my father or the ladies. In addition, it needs to be something _really_ good because it's going to be part of the entertainment portion of this for the country. And something my father will approve of.

Come on Alexander, creativity! Maybe they could all sing or play instruments? Unless a few of them can't… Is that a required field of the future Queen? It seems like something a Queen should be able to do, but maybe that's taught after the fact. I don't know any ladylike games (card games seem more of a Smoking Parlour activity and sports seem like they would cause _serious_ issues). Well how about holidays? Hallow's Eve! That's in a week and a half, which is enough time for everyone to prepare I'm sure. A big costume party will be so much fun. But what to wear? Hmm, maybe I should-

Come on Alexander, that's not important right now!

Actually, what's important right now is going to bed. The evening had been so action packed that it would take me _forever_ to actually fall asleep. Well maybe I should just lay on my bed in the dark until I drop off. Excellent plan.

…

Alright then.

…

…

Maybe not.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

I did end up falling asleep, but when my alarum went off this morning, it felt like my eyelids were sewn shut. With great effort, I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes so I could see again.

I went through the motions of getting dressed and everything, then decided would be a good day to surprise the ladies by eating breakfast with them. The royalty sometimes ate with them, but they were usually given notice so they could preen themselves or whatever. It would be pretty interesting to just show up so I could see how they all really are. Hopefully none are like Flower, which would be disastrous.

Thinking along those lines, I should probably eliminate some more ladies. Only a dozen or so have been sent home and I certainly don't need all the ladies I still have. I'm sure a few will weed themselves out if and when we go on dates, but I think that the Hallow's Eve party will be a good way too. Not their costumes…necessarily… but more so their attitudes if they don't get first dance and such or if somebody 'stole' their costume idea. Some people are so not in control of themselves they will explode even with an audience. Not the kind of queen I want.

I finally got to the dining room, just in time for a slightly dramatic entrance. I didn't go so far as throwing open the double doors, but I entered as regally as possible, having two servants open the doors for me. The ladies all looked up in unison, and it would have been hilarious if that didn't make me much more anxious than I anticipated.

"Good morning ladies," I greeted. A few of them began to rise, but I waved them down, "No need to curtsey, please enjoy your breakfast."

I automatically scanned the room as I sat down and as I had expected, most of the ladies were in very casual – at least for the castle – nightgown type apparel. But there were a few surprises as well. One or two of the ladies were dressed up (complete with hair and makeup) like they were going to a ball and three or four were wearing what I assumed to be normal sleepwear in their respective regions.

The room was deadly silent save for the scraping of utensils on plates but of course I couldn't have that. The whole reason I came was to see how they act, how they operated on a daily basis. The double doors opened with a bang louder than almost anything I think I'd ever heard. My head jerked up in surprise but none of the ladies' did. A few of them even gave each other looks like 'here we go again'.

"Good morning!" I heard a joyous voice bellow. Miss Shiloh had made her grand entrance, seemingly before realizing I was there. "Oh! Your Highness!" She reached for where I assumed her skirts and dresses usually fell before it seemed to hit her that she was wearing a large sweater and capris. She settled for a bow, and I had to admit she recovered very well, no visible blush and just sweeping into the slightly dramatic bow.

"Why, good morning Miss Shiloh," I replied pleasantly. She nodded to herself and sat down in the seat closest to the head of the table where I sat.

"So why have you graced us with your presence this fine morning, my liege?" She asked, filling her plate, and for some reason pointedly looking at the table.

"Well I-," I began before I comprehended the suddenly formal tone and looking away. She was teasing me!

"It's not very polite to tease the Prince!" I said indignantly, sounding to myself like a small child. Apparently so did Miss Shiloh and a few of the closer ladies because they all giggled.

"My apologies, Your Highness," She said, not sounding especially apologetic, but I got the feeling she wasn't being unkind.

I made a mental note to ask her on the next date, she seems like an interesting character.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

The rest of breakfast passed rather uneventfully and before I knew it I was back in my room. My date with Miss Kate wasn't until four in the afternoon, and it wasn't even ten in the morning. I changed out of my Prince outfit and into a nice shirt and pants. I flopped into an armchair and aimlessly flipped through the first chapter of a book I'd been meaning to read, but couldn't put any effort into it. I felt kind of distant for some reason, and I decided to clear my head.

The air in the hallway was cool, the palace staff hadn't switched from a heating to a cooling system yet, and my shiver was enough to convince me to go outside.

Besides my horseback ride with Miss Rebecca I hadn't been to the gardens in years, but it was just as breathtaking as I remembered. I wandered the small cobbled path in awe, the tastefully cut bushes and beautiful flowers entrancing me.

I was yanked out of my dramatic thoughts by yelling.

"What do you mean it's too short?!" I began to jog towards the noise, concerned that something bad was going on.

"I mean, it's too f-cking short! You deaf?!" I rounded a large bush and was immediately relieved to see it was just two gardeners.

"Giraffe necks don't have to be long!" The shorter one yelled at the other. He looked like he may have been from Paloma or some other southern region.

"Yes they do! Haven't you ever _seen_ a giraffe?!" The other yelled right back. He had paler skin but it was red from the yelling.

"No as a matter of fact, I haven't! I went off of _your_ f-cking drawing!" I decided to intervene before the two ripped each other apart.

"Hey, what are you two fighting about?"

"This idiot thinks a giraffe's neck is only _this long_!" The taller one – Marcos I read on the name tag – said exasperatedly, throwing his hand up at a bush sculpture of a giraffe with a very short neck.

"Well, it's not my fault!" The Paloman – Gerry – defended, "I've never seen one and _he_ ," here he jerked his thumb at Marcos, "Gave me this sh-t drawing to work off of!"

He took a folded, grimy piece of paper from a pocket and showed me the drawing. I couldn't even tell what it was so I wasn't too surprised Gerry messed up the neck.

While I was staring confused at the drawing, they started fighting loudly right over me, and that's when I realized, I didn't look like the Prince right now. For all they know I'm an accountant or a receptionist or even just someone who holds papers for someone more important, if they took account of my age.

"Well, I had better get going," I tried to slip away, but they stopped me, a hand on either shoulder.

"But what about the giraffe?" They both asked at the same time.

"Umm, it doesn't look like a giraffe," Marcos dropped his hand from my shoulder and stood triumphantly, "But neither does the drawing."

Gerry laughed and Marcos looked betrayed. They began arguing again and I decided that was the perfect time to slip away and continue walking the extensive gardens.

 **There's a huge surprise in store for the Hallow's Eve party and I can't wait to write it for you all! Review with questions/comments/suggestions/corrections!**

 **I actually have an idea for you! I already know who's going to be the Elite (no I won't tell), and I was thinking that when I've eliminated everyone else, I would start a new story (the same one as this just separate on FF) and you would actually get to vote on who gets kicked off! Yes? No? Tell me your thoughts!**

 **Mail Bag:**

 **Canima: Thank you so much! I love to hear that because I really try to make Alex relatable. I hope you keep enjoying the story!**


	15. Beach with Kate and Rooftop with Shiloh

**OH MY GOSH it's been forever! And I may or may not have promised the Hallow's Eve party BUUUTTTT that didn't really happen. Sorry lovelies, but there was too much to write! I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter!**

To be one hundred percent honest, I had totally underestimated the size of the gardens. With Miss Rebecca on the horses, it had gone by pretty fast, and we hadn't gotten the chance to go all the way around because of the cameras. When I got back to my room, it took all of my effort not to flop on the bed, because I knew from (very) recent experience that sleeping through a date is _not_ the way to win a woman's heart even though a one o'clock nap sounded like heaven.

I changed out of my casual dress clothes and into casual _prince_ clothes. Crap, I almost forgot the food! What kind of a guy forgets the food for his date? Well, me, I guess.

I raced down to the kitchens as fast as possible. I sort of accidentally made a very dramatic entrance, slamming the double doors open with both my hands, startling all the cooks.

"Where is Quinn?" I tried to ask politely and calmly, but it must have come out pretty scary, because one of the younger cooks nearest to me squeaked and fainted and the rest looked pretty close to following their lead. Lucky for them they were only holding a piece of cheese and not a knife.

"WHAT'S THE F-CKIN' HOLDUP?!" Quinn barged into the room from where I assumed his personal chef-ing area was. How he knew that something had happened within two seconds is still beyond me. He saw me, smiled, gave me the universal sign for 'one minute' and resumed yelling at his employees.

"YEA, SO WHAT THE F-CKIN' PRINCE COMES ALONG?!" I hoped he meant for a 'no offense' stuck in there… "YA WORK IN A F-CKIN' PALACE FER GODS SAKE! GET USED TA THE SIGHT O' ROYALTY!" The employees were quickly getting back to work, one coming up from near the back to rouse the cook I nearly frightened to death before. As the kitchen yet again became a frenzy of hurried activity, Quinn began walking over, his anger completely dissipated, looking calm and poised as if nothing had even happened.

"So what can I do ya for?" He asked with an easy grin.

"Ummm, I am going on a date-" I began after a quick snap back to reality when I realized he wasn't yelling. Had that even been him? It seemed like a totally different person than the person standing in front of me. "-to the beach and I was going to bring some snacks? Like a picnic basket maybe?"

He crossed his arms swiftly and glared at the floor for a while. I wasn't too keen on interrupting him after the spectacle earlier, so I let him do his thing in peace.

Just when I was about to ask if he was okay, or if he had fallen asleep, or if he even remembered the question, because at this point I barely remembered it myself; he ripped his gaze from the floor to my eyes and grinned.

"I got jus' the thing."

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

I had gotten back to my rooms, picnic basket in tow, and was fighting the very strong urge to eat everything inside. But I can have self-control right? After the snack I picked up on my way out of the kitchens (chocolate), I shouldn't be hungry only fifteen minutes later. But alas, my mind does not control my stomach, and when I felt the urge again, I decided taking just _one_ thing from the basket couldn't hurt. I mean, it's not like anyone would know, right?

I lifted the lid of the basket ever so slightly, but immediately felt guilty and shut it quickly before I could see what was inside. To distract myself, I set three alarums for three thirty so I'd have plenty of time to walk to the meeting place and flipped on the telly. One of the generic news channels (Illéan National Television or something along those lines) came up and I was about to change channels when I heard it.

"Just a few days ago, three different camera crews were threatened by the Crown Prince Alexander because they were filming a date for the country," a woman with dyed blonde hair and drawn on features spoke seriously to the camera.

Now I know, I know, I know. One of the biggest rules of being famous (or royalty, same difference) is to never listen to the bad things the media say. NEVER. But I couldn't help but listen.

"Yea, we was jus' filmin' from a distance when 'e jus' started yellin' fer us t' come out 'n we was confused cuz our job is t' stay hidden 'n keep distance but 'e jus' called us right up 'e did," One of the camera crew I had yelled at said into a microphone while on the street, a reporter nodding sympathetically towards her, "We wasn't doin' nuffin' wrong but 'e said we shouldn' film 'im!"

The shot switched to another crew member on a different street, "He just started yelling out of the blue. Nearly scared the girl he was with half to death and for what? Just to tell us that the _Crown Prince_ 's love life shouldn't be public? We weren't even close enough to hear their voices before he started shouting."

It cut back to the news anchor and she looked very seriously at the camera, "Next up on INT: has the Selection changed our 'beloved' Prince for the worse? What is the status with the ladies? Will he let the country in on his not so secret love life, or will he continue to push us away? Stick around to find out with our professional analyst after the break."

A generic commercial began playing but I hadn't noticed. Was this really how they were taking it? Did I seem cold and angry when I told them to go away? And all I had said was that I wanted to know before they started filming me!

I sat stewing for a very long time, thinking of all the ways in which I should address this and before I knew it, the alarums went off. After turning them all off, I grabbed the picnic basket, checked my hair in the mirror (hey, I have to look good) and began the trek down to the Southern doors.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

I walked down the final set of stairs, and Miss Kate turned to look at me and immediately broke into a smile. It felt strange, the opposite of what the cheesy movies where the girl comes down in her gorgeous dress and the boy is in awe. This time I was being ogled. It wasn't really...bad…but it wasn't to pleasant either.

"Hello Prince," She said with a smile, sweeping into a curtsey. Her dress was, luckily, nothing heavy or glitzy like some of the girls might have worn. It was beautiful, the sunset colours complementing her nicely, but still simple enough that it wouldn't get in the way of our date.

"Shall we?"

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

When we went outside to the carriage, we sat across from each other. At first the silence seemed pressing, but it must have just been me, because she was completely at ease, looking out the window at the grounds as they passed.

"Am I allowed to ask where we're going or is it a surprise?" She asked with a bright smile that I couldn't help but return.

"We will be there very soon, so I may as well," She leaned forward, apparently really eager to hear where we were going. "We are going to the beach."

For some reason, at this, her smile faded for a second, then came back a little forced. Internally, I panicked. What now? Was that bad? Fix it! Fix it!

"It's actually the first time I've taken a date off the grounds," Maybe now she'll feel special? Wait, I just brought up the other ladies! Abort mission!

"Ah," She said politely, her eyes still trained out the window, the sun glaring off her glasses into my eyes. Oh boy.

The carriage began to slow to a stop next to the Palace's personal portion of the beach. The white sand and turquoise water looked picture perfect. Probably because nobody ever comes here.

I was going to get out and offer her my arm as a gesture of peace but by the time that thought entered my head, she was already out. I sighed and grabbed the picnic basket from the driver, thanking him and trying to send him on his way, but he said he had to take pictures, so I agreed and ran after Miss Kate.

"Miss Kate," I began. She turned away a little bit but I pushed through, "I do not know what I did to upset you but please let me make it up to you."

I tried to go for dashingly handsome and charming smile, but it may have looked quite a bit desperate because she chuckled softly and offered me her arm.

"Of course, my Prince."

We began to walk along the shore when I noticed her staring wistfully at the water.

"Would you like to go in?" I asked. She immediately nodded and pulled off her sandals, running in.

"Come on!" She shouted, already up to her knees. I grinned and pulled off my shoes and socks, following her.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

"Miss Kate, would you allow me to know what troubled you in the carriage?" I asked, pulling the decorative toothpick out of the smallest sandwich ever.

She looked down at her legs, tucked underneath her, and sighed softly.

"It's just that every time I've dated, they all want to take me to the beach. It's like they think because I'm a surfer that I can't be interested in normal things," She looked at me, "I absolutely love the beach, but I see it every day, and I like a little variety."

"I had not thought of it like that," I said thoughtfully, "I am terribly sorry if the unoriginality has upset you. It is just that I do not want to be repetitive or boring with each date, so I try to pick something new that they might like, and I am already running out."

We shared a moment of understanding, each caught in our own thoughts.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

The next morning I again joined the ladies for breakfast, and word must have gotten around that I had done that the previous morning because every lady was present and dressed fantastically well for seven thirty, complete with hair, makeup, and jewelry. Only a few had on pyjamas, including Miss Shiloh. When I finished my mental headcount and hoped I hadn't miscounted, I stood up.

As expected, the room went silent almost immediately.

"Good morning, ladies," A chorus of 'good morning's sounded, "As you all may know, in less than a week is Hallow's Eve. As you probably do not know, this is one of my favourite holidays and I finally have a reason to throw a party for it! Ladies, I am not quite sure what you do all day, but I would recommend getting started on your costumes straightaway so they are ready."

I sat down to finish my waffles as the room erupted. A week or two earlier, I would have been shocked and, frankly, disgusted at the sudden pandemonium, but it just goes to show how easily I adapted to these crazy ladies.

Amidst the confusion of shouting, eating, and plotting, it was rather easy to hand Miss Shiloh a note and walk out.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

Alone, in my 'study' I had plenty of time to think of a costume, but no ideas. It had been two hours since I sat down and started thinking. What good was judging the ladies' costume choices if I didn't even have one?

I needed some serious help. I poked my head into the hallway, hoping to see some servant or another bustling about that I could ask for help, but there was nobody. Strange as that was, I wasn't going to give up quite yet. Wandering through the halls hoping to run into someone might seem like a longshot, but in this palace, there was always _someone_ walking around at every hour of the day or night.

After a couple of turns, I had become lost. Oh, what irony. The Prince gets lost in his own castle. I figured I may as well keep walking and I would eventually find my way, or someone else to help me.

A few turns later, I recognized the far end of the Ladies' Wing. Most of the doors were shut, meaning they either were in the Ladies' Room or didn't want to be disturbed, so I knocked on the first open door I saw.

"Just a second," A sweet voice called out. I could hear a pen or pencil scratching away on paper, and my curiosity won out, and in a breach of privacy, I walked in.

She was sitting with her back to me, her wavy caramel hair cascading gorgeously down her back. The scratching of her pencil stopped and she twirled around on her stool, shock on her face.

Que the awkward silence.

"I – I am terribly sorry Miss," I tried to apologize. What was her name? I remember her from the initial meeting but her name just escaped me. "I just – well, I – er…"

"It's quite alright Your Highness," she smiled, standing to curtsy.

She was so graceful about the whole thing, it kind of threw me off and I went into auto – pilot and bowed back to her, taking her hand and saying, "The pleasure is all mine," like she was some ancient foreign royalty I had to gratify.

She didn't seem to notice, though, and smiled gently at me.

"What were you writing?" I asked, leaning a little to look at her desk. For some reason, she stepped in front of me a little.

"I got it," she twirled around and scooped and shuffled the papers. She turned back around with a significantly smaller stack of papers and handed them to me.

I looked down, not sure what to expect, and saw very detailed blueprints for jewelry, complete with material lists and possible dimensions.

"These are amazing," I mumbled as I rifled through all the very unique designs. "Is this what you do for a living?"

She nodded, "I have been designing jewelry since I was old enough to know what it was. My mom taught me how to actually make it after-" here she stopped, and looked down and away.

"It is alright Miss Felicity," I finally remembered her name, and just in time too, "you do not have to tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable."

She didn't quite smile, but relaxed a little.

"You are very comforting. You must be a great friend," She looked into my eyes like she was searching my soul. It wasn't uncomfortable, surprisingly.

"Unfortunately, I only have one friend, a guard named Miles," I said, a little sadly. It had never really hit me before that I only had one friend.

"If you'd like, I could be your friend as well," Miss Felicity said abruptly, "I mean, all this royalty and dating stuff isn't my forte and to be completely honest, half the time you're talking to all of us you seem scared out of your wits. You need a girl on the inside." She winked playfully, smiling brightly.

I smiled, one of the biggest, most genuine smiles I had in a while.

"I would like that very much, Miss Felicity."

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

After taking lunch in my rooms, I cleaned up a little and went off to find a record player. Why you ask? Because my date with Miss Shiloh was in twenty minutes and I didn't want to make a bad impression by having to run around and grab things while she just waited around.

"RILEY!" I shouted, where is that girl when you need her?

"Yes, Prince?" She asked, poking her head into the room. How had she gotten here so fast? No matter, that's a good thing.

"Where is the record player I asked for?" Okay, now I know I was being whiny, but I asked for it an _hour_ ago.

"Right here, Your Highness." She set the record player on a table along with a small stack of records. "These were recommended by members of the staff."

"Thank you Riley," I said, bouncing on the balls of my feet, now anxious for Miss Shiloh to arrive. I shooed Riley out the door, almost too excited to speak.

I heard a knock on the door only moments later, a fun little tapping tune that I couldn't quite place my finger on. I swung the door open to see Miss Shiloh standing in a beautiful feathery blue dress, the colour making her hair stand out like fire against ice. Even with little or no makeup, she was absolutely stunning.

"You are early," was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Her face fell just the smallest amount.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she looked away. "I'll just wait-"

"NO!" I blurted. "No, I am sorry. It is just that you look so beautiful you may have melted my brain." Wow, great save Alexander. You sound like a sh-tty rom – com.

Apparently Miss Shiloh thought so as well, and snorted charmingly with a half – smile.

"So where are we headed today, Your Highness?"

"It is a surprise, but I do have to grab something," I walked back into my room calling back to her, "You can come in if you would like."

I couldn't hear if she followed me in as I jogged back to where I left the record player and stack of records. I got my hands under the giant thing and lifted with all my might.

I got it up, but man, I really have got to get to the gym soon.

"I can help you with that if you'd like," Miss Shiloh's voice right by my arm startled me and I almost dropped it. She came around and took it from my hands, holding it as if the giant thing weighed no more than a book. In awed silence, I picked up the records from the table and led the way out.

"So what exactly do you do for a living?" was the first thing I said after closing the door behind us.

"You mean, how the heck am I so strong?" She asked with a grin. When I nodded, she continued, "I've worked in the circus my whole life so I've gotten pretty buff."

"Wow. What did you do in the circus?" Being in the circus is one of the coolest jobs I think I'd ever heard of, and as a kid, I used to dream about running away from the responsibility and joining the circus, but I could never do it.

"Well . . . lately the circus hasn't been doing too well, but uh, I was a clown and I did the t-trapeze and highwire-" She seemed to be fighting to get the words out, and it wasn't just because we were climbing stairs.

"You do not have to tell me if it is too painful," it struck me that I've said that a lot lately. Am I asking sensitive questions or do a _lot_ of people have painful pasts?

"No," Miss Shiloh smiled with determination, "I'll tell you. When I was eight, I started training to be an acrobat. Every chance I'd get, I would jump on the trapeze with my mom, and we'd work for hours. After years of working, I was finally good enough to actually start performing. My mom and I would perform almost every night. I was always exhausted, but it was worth it. But one night, when I was fifteen, we were doing our usual routine without a net, but the rope snapped, so we hit the ground. She was killed on impact, but I only had a broken shoulder, bruised ribs, and cuts on my cheek and shoulder. I was out for a week afterwards, and when woke up and heard that she died, I died a little too, on the inside."

I hadn't even realized we had stopped at the top of one of the many sets of stairs, I was so engrossed by her story. She seemed so fierce, even reliving such an agonizing and recent memory.

"After some time, I tried to go up on the highwire again, but-" she sniffled quietly, "I panicked, and someone had to bring me down."

I set down the records, grabbed the record player that she was miraculously still holding and set that down too. Then I pulled her in for a hug, and she held on tight. She didn't cry, and I wasn't surprised, I think she's one of the toughest people I will ever meet, but she seemed to be close.

After a few minutes, she sniffed and stepped back, a small smile gracing her face.

"So where to, Captain?" I barked out a laugh at the title, and picked up the records again, her doing the same with the record player.

"Up and up," I said before heading up the next (and last) flight of stairs.

When we got there, the door was locked, but I had a key of course, being the Prince and all and begging Riley for it.

When we stepped up onto the roof, Shiloh gasped and quickly set the record player down, running to the wall around the edges and peering out at Angeles.

While she was memorized, I grabbed a random record, hoping Riley had as good of taste as I was led to believe.

Classical music began to play, and Shiloh turned around as I held out my hand.

"A dance, my lady?" I asked in the most ridiculous, over – the – top voice possible.

"But of course, my charming Prince," Shiloh placed her hand gently in mine, and we danced.

"You are very good at this," I said, surprised. I thought she was a circus worker!

"Yes, my father taught me how to ballroom dance."

"So learning to dance for the Hallow's Eve party will not be a problem for you then?"

"No, and I already picked out my costume," Shiloh smiled mischievously. I would have asked her about it, but it hit me that I still had no idea what my own costume was going to be.

"Actually, I have not picked what I am going to wear yet," I said, twirling her around thoughtfully.

"You should go as something surprising."

"Surprising?" What was that supposed to mean?

"Well if you show up in a typical 'guy costume' you won't be able to gather any information about these girls! You have to test them with something strange, but not strange enough that people lose respect. That's what the Selection is, right? A test?"

I tried valiantly to think of a better way to put it, but found I couldn't. I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when a drop of water splashed on Shiloh's nose. I looked up in confusion, just in time for another drop to land in my eye. All of a sudden, the drips turned into showers turned into a downpour. We ran for the door, but I made sure to grab the record player and records and drag them inside as well. All I need is for my maid to kill me in my sleep over a record player.

"Well, _I_ think that this is the best date I've ever been on," Shiloh beamed at me, "But don't worry, I know you're not allowed to say that back."

She laughed, waved, and headed down the stairs. I was in the middle of thinking about how to get everything downstairs when I thought. When did she stop being 'Miss Shiloh' and become 'Shiloh'?

 **Okay, okay, I know that was a LOT of Shiloh (for those of you who submitted other characters) but DON"T WORRY. I got you, just not this chapter.**

 **IMPORTANT: The reason calling Shiloh by her first name, even in his head, was significant, was because if you haven't noticed he calls EVERYONE except Miles by their proper titles. ALL THE TIME.**

 **Review with questions/comments/suggestions/corrections!**

 **Mail Bag:**

 **Canima: Oh how I LOVED hearing from you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and your review was PERFECT timing because it was just as I was in the middle of Shiloh's date! I love your suggestion for the party, and I'll be sure to use it.**


	16. Hallow's Eve

**Sorry if the description of the party room is not exactly up to par, Alexander might know what he wants, but I haven't a clue!**

The next few days, I didn't get to have dates with, or even _see_ the girls because of how much planning the party was going to take. I wish I could have just let the staff figure everything out, but if it was going to be how I imagined it, then I would have to take the lead. I had to balance extravagance and reasonability, fun and formality, and I was getting sick and tired of it. Was I overthinking it? Maybe. Does that matter? Not a bit.

Luckily, though, I had enough time to think about Shiloh's suggestion, something to throw the girls off balance. I had come up with the perfect costume, and explained the whole idea to Riley, who agreed to go around to the maids in charge of the girls' costumes so they wouldn't wear the same thing or something similar. She seemed a little confused, but luckily trusted me enough to help.

When all the details were finally settled, the day before Hallow's Eve, I was so excited to show my father that it was all I could do not to break down his office doors. Instead, I _nearly_ broke them down. I swear I might have seen a crack where my fist hit.

"Come in," he called, and I calmly speed – walked through the door. Super suavely. Didn't even trip more than once.

"Father, the final plans for the Hallow's Eve party are finished," I brandished the thick folder of blueprints and sketches and shopping lists proudly.

"Have Meghan check them over," he waved me to a small side door with a small inscription stating _His Majesty's Official Overseer_. Strange that it didn't have a name, but then again, with how fast my father goes through employees, it wasn't so strange at all.

I walked in and balked a little at the age of the girl frantically typing with one hand and ripping through proposals with the other, her glasses slipping down her nose and her blonde hair tied back with a scrap of cloth. She looked to be about sixteen, but with the amount of work she was going through, I'm sure she deserved the position.

"Ahem," I coughed to get her attention. She glanced up at me, eyes widening for a second in recognition, then resumed her typing/reading multitasking.

"Speak," she said, not caring that I was the Prince. It was a little refreshing if I was to be honest. Like the gardeners.

"These are the final plans for the Hallow's Eve party tomorrow?" I meant to say it confidently like I did to my father, but the strangeness of the situation was taking a toll on my mental functions. She paused again, and looked up at me, this time for real, even setting down her paper and halting her typing.

"What?" She asked, deadly calm.

"The Hallow's Eve party tomorrow," I repeated, a little louder.

"TOMORROW?!" She screamed, jumping up like something bit her, her chair crashing into the wall, leaving a dent. "THERE'S A _PARTY_ ORGANIZED BY THE _PRINCE_ THAT IS GOING ON _TELEVISION_ FOR THE _SELECTION_ AND YOU DIDN'T SEE FIT TO TELL ME UNTIL THE F-CKING _DAY BEFORE_?!" Before I regained my senses from the assault my ears just took, she swept all the papers off her desk with her arm, sending them up like a storm of papercuts, and wrenched the folder out of my hands, slamming it down with a crack on the desk.

"OUT. NOW." She gave me the stink eye to really let the message sink in, and set about ripping through the papers. I backed away until my back hit the door, then got out while I could.

Even as I closed my father's office door behind me, I could hear him chuckling to himself, obviously amused by the whole thing, and the slightly more distant sound of papers being flipped through at lightspeed.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

It was finally here! The Hallow's Eve party was starting right after lunch, and I knew I needed to eat _something_ or I'd starve later, but just looking at the sandwich and water made my stomach roll and clench.

"Prince, stop bouncing your leg, the whole floor is shaking," Riley reprimanded me from one of the side rooms where she was adding 'final touches' to my costume. "What's got you so nervous anyway? They're here to date _you_ , not the other way around."

"I am not _nervous_ , Riley, I'm _excited_ ," yup. The rolling and clenching in my stomach was just because I couldn't _wait_ , not because I hate being on the telly, or because my costume was a little strange, or because I had a weirdly bad feeling about tonight. Nope. It was _excitement_.

"Mmhmm," she hummed patronizingly. If I didn't like her so much, I would have made some comment about turning down the attitude, but Riley has been such a good maid and kind – of – friend that I hadn't missed Phil for days. It may not seem like it, but I did think about her pretty often.

"And done!" She triumphantly gathered up my costume and brought it in to the living room, smile dropping a little when she saw my plate. "Oh, _no_."

"What?"

"You aren't allowed to see your costume until you eat something! Honestly, you should know better, with an appetite like yours! You'll be stuffing your face at the buffet within the hour!"

I slowly ate about half the sandwich and drank some of the water.

"Happy?" She critically eyed the plate and glass.

"Enough," she decided, and motioned for me to stand up. I did, and she laid out the whole thing for me to see. It was a very dark bluish purple suit with silver swirls and spirals going fading in and out, giving the whole thing an ethereal look to it. And to complete the (moderately) daring costume, a huge pair of gorgeous (and peculiarly life – like) butterfly wings in a slightly lighter shade.

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, ecstatic. "Riley, this is PERFECT!"

She smiled and walked out of the room. I jumped around in happiness for a minute or two more, then calmed down and began the process of taking off my old suit and putting on the new, infinitely more awesome one.

When I had buttoned the last button, I looked in the mirror and almost screamed. I know, not my proudest moment, but it was beyond anything I had hoped for.

"RILEY COME IN HERE!" As I turned to the door she went out of, the wings moved like they were fluttering, and that time I really did squeal.

"So I'm guessing you like it," she said, a cocky grin on her face.

"YES!"

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

It was time. Miss Jayla, the woman who was originally in charge of teaching each of them palace etiquette and fashion, had already gotten all of them in there. I had gotten a note from my father (or more likely his young assistant) saying that there would also be some dignitaries and minor royalty attending, but not to worry, I didn't really have to interact; there were no treaties being made or marriages being sanctioned.

I stood outside the huge double doors, feeling anxiety in every bone of my body. I knew I should just get it over with, but I couldn't seem to take the step forward to the door, behind which I could hear the orchestra playing.

"Would you like us to open the doors, Your Highness?" One of the two guards asked, leaning forward slightly towards the handle, arm already moving.

"N-!" I made a weird croaking sound. "J-just give me a second."

She nodded, apparently unconcerned that the Prince didn't have the nerves to enter a party thrown by him on his favourite holiday in his own home.

After a minute or two of hyperventilating then calming myself down, I nodded to the guards, and they pulled open the large doors in perfect sync, giving me a glorious dramatic entrance. Everyone's attention was suddenly on me, and for some strange reason, it actually made me less nervous. I'm sure that has something to do with being groomed my whole life for meeting important people, but it still surprised me.

A few people eyed my costume warily, as I had known they would, but a few looked thrilled to see it.

I stopped a few steps in and bowed, not sure if that's what I was supposed to do, but the orchestra was silent and the attention still on me, so I panicked a little. Every occupant of the room swept into a bow or curtsy, then my mother or father must have given them some sort of signal, because the orchestra and the conversation started up again at the same time.

I walked over to where the ladies were grouped together, then stopped short. I had to choose someone for the first dance. Whoever I chose would be the focus of envy from the rest of the girls and would also give those slyly hidden news cameras a 'peek' into who I was favouring. I consider myself good at making quick decisions that actually hold a lot of thought. Like I wouldn't take one of the ladies who dressed like, pardon my French, a whore, and I wouldn't take one who didn't look stunning. That left me with about ten choices. Yes, I'm a bit shallow, but appearances are appearances, and the general public was ready to criticize my every choice.

"Miss Annie," I called to the girl with purple hair. She had on a shimmery silver flapper dress and a feather on a headband. Classy and didn't look like something a streetwalker would wear. "Would you do me the honour of being my first dance of the evening?"

"Of course, Your Highness," she smiled and took my proffered arm.

"Ladies, please feel free to dance with whomever you wish," I said to the ladies, taking note in my head of who looked ready to slit Miss Annie's throat and who looked ready to slit mine.

The guards who weren't on duty took that as their cue, and swept amongst the assembled ladies while I took Miss Annie to the previously deserted dance floor.

The orchestra got ready to play a new song, so I took the moment or two to really take a look around the room. It was mainly black with gold accents, and the lower brightness of the usually blinding lights really added to the mood. It was perfect, if I do say so myself. The jack – o – lanterns set around the edges of the room were a bit tacky, but hey, Hallow's Eve is incomplete without them.

The music started, a simple waltz, and Miss Annie and I were soon joined by my father and mother, my sister Razmond and a guard, a few of the dignitaries and their significant others, and the ladies with more guards. Almost everyone was dressed up except my mother, my father, the dignitaries, and a few of the guards who had elected to wear their dress uniforms.

"Miss Annie, forgive me for not remembering, but what is it you do for a living?" I asked, my attention turning to the lady in front of me.

"I work at Bakery Boulangerie," she said, and then added, "In Fennley."

"Is that French?" I asked, amused, "Because if so, your bakery is called Bakery Bakery."

She laughed quietly as I twirled her around. "Yes, I believe it is French."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" When in doubt, go with generic questions

"Yes, one older brother," she clipped. Jeez, what was with these ladies and their touchy subjects? Yes, I know that's not fair to them, but it seems like every time I try to have a simple conversation I accidentally trigger sad or painful memories.

Luckily, the song was a short one, and the awkwardness was overshadowed by the formality of bowing or curtsying and the walk back to the sidelines to find another partner.

Before I could finish that last part, I was snatched by a pair of claws. Once I was pulled onto the dance floor, I got a chance to see who had nearly clawed my arm off. It was some girl I sort of recognized, but didn't remember the name of in a _wildly_ inappropriate cate costume.

"Oh I _loooove_ this song," she said the second the orchestra started up again with some classical piece. I tried to keep her at an arms distance, but it was no use. She just kept finding ways to slip in between my arms until I caught her again and pushed her away. Seriously? Was _nobody_ seeing how uncomfortable I was? Would the cameras pick that up, or would it look like I was enjoying it?

That dance couldn't have been over quick enough, and I slipped away so fast that she was practically dancing with air.

I was standing kind of close to the ladies (but not too close after what just happened) when I heard the whispers.

"What is he _wearing_?"

"Oh my gawd, I know, right?" Giggles.

"Like, seriously? A butterfly? Like anyone would actually think that's attractive!" I edged around the plant that was right in the way so I could see who was talking trash. "Ugh, if he chooses me, it'll be _so_ hard to pretend he's hot after this!"

"Right? Why would he choose something so _girly_?" Giggling and giggling and giggling.

I finally got a good look at them. I didn't remember their names, but I did remember them from the interviews, they were two of the girls who were so shy they couldn't even talk to me properly. I guess they got over that pretty fast. Before I even knew my feet had made a decision, I was walking coldly past them, icing them with my eyes, my butterfly wings fluttering behind me. Their reactions were not entirely unexpected, but still very entertaining. Both their eyes widened in shock and one looked like she was going to cry or throw up right there. Good luck lasting until next morning, b-tches.

Before I could gloat to myself, I was dragged yet again to the dancefloor, but I didn't feel talons, so I felt it was safe to look . . . at the _clown_ that was dragging me to the floor. Not a hot clown costume or anything, a full – on circus clown. I almost screamed, but I noticed the naturally red hair and scar, relaxing, knowing it just _had_ to be Shiloh.

Yet another classical piece started, this time a slow dancing song. Shiloh put her arms around my neck, grinning when I put my arms around her waist. Now don't get me wrong, we still had _plenty_ of respectable space between us. It was a little strange dancing with a girl in a chunky clown costume, but I had the feeling the public would think it even stranger, the butterfly prince dancing with a clown.

"It's perfect!" Shiloh was so excited. "You're costume is refined but girly!"

I gave her a look and she quickly corrected herself. "I mean, manly! Very macho!"

We both started laughing, getting a few looks. I felt a little embarrassed, but it didn't seem to affect Shiloh.

When the song ended, I decided to take one more dance and then get some food. Damn I was hungry. I guess Riley was right, but it wouldn't have done any good to eat a ton and throw up right before the dance. I quickly scanned the ladies and decided on one of Miles' favourites, Miss Raine, who was dressed as a vampire, with a stunning black dress with crimson accents and crimson nails.

"Miss Raine, would you do me the honour of the next dance?" I asked, and she nodded almost thoughtfully, setting her glass down and walking with me to the dancefloor. The orchestra started up with a tango, and I looked at her uncertainly, not sure if she knew how, but she smiled and tilted her head, indicating we should go.

The tango is a very close – contact dance, but she seemed very comfortable and unflustered. There was no time for talking in such a forceful dance, but I was able to look around and many of the girls seemed put – out. I would like to say that I was deeply moved by this powerful and intoxicating dance, but I was thinking of all the buffet food. Miss Raine looked absolutely stunning, and danced very well, but I could dance the tango in my sleep with any half – decent partner and because I planned the party, I knew _exactly_ what delicious foods were being served.

The song was over, and I had enough decorum to politely bow, tell her how good of a dancer she was, and promise to go on a date in the near future. The food table was glowing in my mind and I was not disappointed. Chocolate candy. My absolute _favourite_ part of Hallow's Eve. Yes, there was the boring generic palace buffet foods, the fancy little sandwiches that taste like sh-t and such, but who really cares?

I was just starting in on my seventh piece when my father appeared behind me and cleared his throat. I turned around slowly, a giant chocolate bar half wedged in my mouth. His eyebrow jumped angrily, and I speedily gobbled it down.

"Alexander, you need to dance with more of the ladies." Wait, _Alexander_?! Oh, of course; the cameras would be capturing this 'father – son moment' and plastering it everywhere.

"Of course, Father," I went for polite so as not to start something. I started looking around again when there was a bang that cut through the music. The orchestra faltered, but the conductor caught my father's eye and quickly got the group started up again. My father calmly strode to the Lieutenant on duty, whispering and pointing out to the hall where the noise came from. The ladies and guards carried on as if nothing had happened, but many of the dignitaries looked suspicious and stopped dancing, talking to their own personal entourage of guards. My father, so as to keep up appearances, brought my mother on to the dance floor. They had both opted for wearing their usual attire, not bothering to dress up.

The room lost most of the tension and a few of the dignitaries even began dancing again. The orchestra finished their song when there were two more bangs, much louder than before. The whole room froze in confusion or concern. Then a scream was heard, and the room gasped and moved towards the walls where the guards were while all the guards whether on duty or not, took out their handguns (Glock twenty somethings if I'm not mistaken) and moved towards the door or surrounding myself and the royal family.

The doors burst open and the Lieutenant who had gone out to see what was going on before stumbled through, looked around, locked eyes with my father, and fell on his face, a hole in his back and blood everywhere.

There were screams everywhere, and the guards began ushering my parents and my sisters out the nearest door, right around the corner from one of the safe rooms. Some of the guards and Miss Jayla, surprisingly, began pushing and pulling the ladies out different exits. I must add that there were still plenty of guards around the entrance of the Lieutenant and a few brave souls slipping out to try and find the intruders. I was about to run out the nearest exit to one of the safe rooms but then the candy dish exploded.

One minute I was about to run out the door, the next I heard a beep from the buffet and like an idiot, I turned right toward it, luckily far enough away that I didn't get knocked out. Unfortunately, that means I was completely conscious for at least three pieces of glass and wood embedding themselves in me and watching the pair of guards about to escort me out drop dead with shards of the table embedded in their chests.

I almost screamed, but the shock was starting to sink in. There was wood falling on top of me, and the ruined tablecloth fell over most of me as well. There were dramatic flames, and the world was moving in slow motion. The shock was so bad that I didn't even react when gunfire sounded again, this time _in the room_. I heard bodies dropping but couldn't move, couldn't even look. There were footsteps, and the thing that really tore me up (inside, I was still catatonic) was that they were so _slow_. This may seem like a small thing to obsess over, but that means that they _didn't care_. They didn't care that they just killed twenty or more innocent people, didn't care that they themselves could die. They weren't hurrying about, just _strolling_ as if they were on vacation.

"Are we gonna kill the royals?" One man asked.

"Honestly, don't you _ever_ listen?" The other replied. "This is the warning attack. They need to comply to the demands."

"Well, if it's a warning, then why are we killing all the guards?"

" _Because_ what good is a threat if there is no threat? The royals have to be alive to get the message, but the guards can die for all we care, that just makes the-"

His voice slowly faded away as they walked out. I still couldn't move, but there was so much pain and tears started slipping out and then I was out.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

When I woke up, it was to violent shaking. I groaned in pain then looked up at a head of purple hair.

"Hey! Hey, are you alright?" It was Miss Annie, in her now ripped flapper dress, the feather on her head hanging sadly. She looked pretty calm for what had just happened, but maybe she was one of those people who, in a crisis, could just turn their emotions off.

"We have to get you to the Hospital," she was looking around, as if one would just magically appear.

"First floor," I grunted, "Near the staff rooms."

She nodded and looked like she was going to try and pick me up, but apparently thought better of it and propped me up against the wall. I noticed she had pulled the wood and the tablecloth, but when I tried to stand up with her help, I felt the shards in my leg and arm that had come from the glass bowls and wooden table.

I'm sure we made a sorry sight. My wings had been completely ripped off, I was hobbling along, with bruises and cuts everywhere, and we were moving at a snail's pace through the hallways, empty of living people.

"How did you get out?" I asked suddenly, turning to her.

"How did I get out of what?" She answered confusedly.

"The safe rooms do not unlock for twenty four to forty eight hours once they are locked, so how are you out and no one else?" This was getting a little weird.

She stopped for a second, eyes wide, then looked towards me, "Th-there are _safe rooms_?! _Safe rooms_! Of all the-I hid for _hours_ in a pantry under sacks of potatoes!"

"They are behind every fifth painting in every other hallway." Did Miss Jayla not tell them? It seems like something important to know.

"Well sh-t."

I thought that summed it up pretty well.

We finally reached the infirmary, but, no surprise, there wasn't anyone there.

"You should lay down," she pointed to one of the farther beds and we hobbled over. "Should we get those pieces out of you?"

"No, we should wait for one of the medical staff."

There was an awkward silence, but then she began to hum. It was a sweet little melody and it put me right to sleep.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

I don't usually remember my dreams, but this I remember in perfect clarity.

I was back at the party, and I watched from a bird's eye view as the Lieutenant came in, there was chaos, and the table exploded. I watched as the two men came in, although I still couldn't get a good look at their faces. The sound was muted, but I could remember well enough what was said.

Then I saw myself black out, and when I awoke (in my dream) I was in a first person view, but there was a part where the dream began to stray from reality. I was looking at the door where the two men went out and I could hear talking, but everything was still muffled. Then I saw Miss Annie come in and start tearing at her dress with a candy bowl. She messed up her feather with insanely long looking claws and took out clown makeup and began drawing crazily on her face while walking quickly towards me. She looked deep into my soul, her eyes black holes in her head and said, "Can _die_ for all I care."

I woke up (totally not screaming), sat up as fast as possible and collided heads with a very familiar looking face.

"Phil?!"

 **Holy sh-t! I have actually had this planned since the ladies first came to the palace (a long time ago) and it has been** _ **killing**_ **me not to spill. I know the whole thing is a little rushed and disjointed, but how about that cliffhanger? Amiright?**

 **Review with questions/comments/suggestions/corrections!**


	17. The Report and Miles

**I apologize for the long wait, but here is the new chapter!**

 **I made a Tumblr for this! .com will have a few drawings and things about the story on it!**

 **Recap: The Hallow's Eve party was a success until the palace was attacked. Alexander was hurt and later found by Miss Annie.**

"Phil?!"

Phil (PHIL!) smiled cockily at me while bustling about my hospital bed.

"But I-I thought you were _fired_!" Really Alexander. You have _such_ a way with words.

"Well, I was fired from being your personal maid, but I'm _much_ too valuable to kick out," she still had that smirk on her face like she knew this would happen.

"Why didn't you tell me? Let me know? Do you know how much I missed you?!" I had tears in my eyes, but only, of course, because of waking up less than a minute ago.

I was just tired.

Really.

Her expression turned solemn. "Well, I would have, you know I would have, but one of the conditions of getting to stay was I wasn't allowed to explicitly tell you or have any unnecessary contact. I wanted to find a way, but I figured it wouldn't do well to disobey His Majesty right after he allowed me to stay."

I groaned and let my body fall against the bed, tired again, and feeling the ache of my injuries. I felt myself falling asleep again, but heard her say, "I missed you too."

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

"-been out?" I heard female voices talking, and a hand holding mine. I opened my eyes blearily, blinking around like a newborn.

"You're up!" Was my only warning before I was getting the life squeezed right out of me. When it felt like my ribs had all cracked in half, my attackers let go and I shouldn't have been surprised to see Leah and Razmond.

"Hello," I said, once my ribs had recovered. They both looked so happy, I began to wonder how long I was out.

"Oh, Alexander, it has been _days_. _Days_ , darling," Razmond had that certain way of talking that made it seem like it was all your fault, but simultaneously you were in on the joke. A bit condescending, a bit motherly, a bit gossipy, but it worked for her.

No such luck for me.

"Days?!" I screeched as soon as that thought processed. "How have I been out for _days_?"

Razmond nodded seriously, but when I turned to Leah disbelievingly, I could see her barely contained giggles and knew something was up.

"Razmond . . ." I said warningly, not at all pleased with her little joke.

"Oh, have a heart," She said without conviction, her smile near as bright as Leah's.

"How long has it actually been?"

"Just a few hours since you last woke up," Leah told me.

"I suppose father will want to see me?" I was already getting out of bed, but Razmond and Leah both pushed me back on to the bed, luckily, because I had already started to feel a little woozy.

"No, surprisingly," Razmond inspected her chipped nails. "What sort of a proper king would demand to see his son after said son's televised party was crashed by rebels, failed to get in a safe room, had two pieces of table removed from his shoulder and side, and a piece of glass removed from his stomach?"

"Oh dear," I sighed, thumping my head against the pillow. To their dismay, I popped up again after a good five seconds of thinking.

"Was Miss Annie here when you found me? Where is she now?" I looked around.

"Yes, she was here, but she left pretty soon after a doctor got here," Leah shook her head gently. "Poor dear must get queasy around blood."

"Don't talk like you are so old and wise," Razmond cuffed her on the back of the head, earning a glare.

"Anyway, you should be good to go tomorrow, but you should take it easy."

"That soon?" I asked, surprised.

"It wasn't as bad as it could have been. Somehow the shrapnel managed to miss any major arteries or organs so you basically have three big scratches."

Three big scratches.

Right.

"Anyhow, while _you_ can afford to laze about all day Mr. Ladies' Man, _we_ have actual royal duties to attend to. If you will excuse us."

They both swept out of the rooms like the drama queens they are and I was left with my thoughts.

For a moment.

It seems that my sisters leaving opened the floodgates. Suddenly my small medical room was filled with multiple doctors and nurses, telling how I was going to be just fine, and a barrage of other staff who were probably just looking for some gossip to spread.

There was a lot of people talking and staring and shuffling about, but somehow I managed to stick it through until they had gotten tired of pestering me and gotten a good eyeful of the Prince. When the last of them had gone, I flopped my head on the pillow and scrunched my eyes together.

I could already tell how tiresome this would be.

 **~T~H~E~S~E~L~E~C~T~I~O~N~A~G~A~I~N~**

I really didn't feel too bad the next day, which was lucky because my father decided that was the _perfect_ time to have _The Report_. I suppose it made sense to address the issue as soon as we could to ease the public's minds but I had woken up the day before from being unconscious and having wood and glass shrapnel inside of me.

Ryker Fairburn met me backstage, his hair as pink as always, and a show stopping smile already in place.

"Just the black suit and tie for you tonight," he informed me, and waved me to a nearby door. Inside, my suit was hanging up, and I changed into in with minimal pain.

I was grabbed by a staging assistant who told me, "You don't have to do anything today." And pushed me in the direction of the stage. What a relief. Usually I was okay with speaking to the nation, but today I was feeling a little queasy. I was pointed to one of the five seats where the royal family would be, and waited, as I was a little early.

More and more people filtered in, technical crews, Ryker, my family, and the Selected. They sat on benches in front of us, out of view of the camera. All of them had dressed up, leading me to believe they would eventually be on screen.

No one bothered me until the makeup crews did their final rounds, one of them chiding me about posture.

"We're live in three . . . two . . ." the director pointed at Ryker, signaling that the cameras were rolling.

"Welcome to The Report!" Ryker said to the cameras, charming as always. "I'm Ryker Fairburn and today we will be addressing the recent attack at the Royal Palace. As many of you may have heard already, there was a brutal attack during the Hallow's Eve party hosted for the Selected. We believe it to be a faction of the thought – to – be – defeated Southern Rebels."

There were loud gasps from the Selected and I saw a camera turn for a quick shot of their reactions to the news.

Ryker nodded seriously. "Armed forces are currently on the lookout for these rebels and we urge the country to remain calm. The threat is very soon to be taken care of." He finished off the grave summary with a charming smile.

"Moving on to happier news, let's talk about the Selection!" Cue the panic. Didn't the man say I wouldn't have to do anything? "As I understand it, the Prince has only been on _four_ dates since the start of the Selection!" He turned to me, slightly accusingly, "Is this true?"

"Er, yes, Ryker," I answered somewhat awkwardly. I could almost feel my father's glare burn through the side of my head.

"Would you mind saying who you took and what you did?" He was setting up something, but I wasn't sure what yet.

"Of course. First, I took Miss Úna to lunch in the kitchens and we tried some popular food from each other's country." As I talked, Úna approached the stage and stood in a spot farther back than myself. She wore a dark green floor length dress with half sleeves and gold on the bodice (yes I know what a bodice is, I live in a bleeding palace). "Then I took Miss Rebecca for a horse ride around the gardens–"

"I was meaning to ask you, why did you get _so_ upset with the camera crews?" I could see Rebecca duck her head as she stood in her spot behind us. She wore an ombré blue layered dress, which only made her embarrassed blush stand out.

"It is not that I was upset about the Selection being filmed and broadcasted, it is that I had no idea they were even there. Being filmed when you know you are being filmed is one thing, but to find out in such a way – Miss Rebecca had to point them out before I realized, and apparently they were there with Úna as well."

Ryker seemed a little put off that I had come up with such an eloquent response (if I do say so myself) but he smiled through it.

"Very nicely put. What of your other dates?"

"I took Miss Kate to the beach where we waded in the water and had a small picnic." She wore the same colour scheme that she did to the beach, yellow, orange, and red. Her glasses reflected some of the stage lights.

"Last, I had a date with Sh – Miss Shiloh and we danced on the roof." She had a violet day dress on, looking very casual next to the other three, with floor length gowns. Her smile was as bright as ever, even coaxing the others to smile as well.

I thought no one had heard my slip up when I said Shiloh's name, or that they would let it go. But not Ryker.

"So did I hear you almost call the lady Shiloh?" He had a huge sh-t eating grin on his face, spelling trouble and gossip. "Seems you two are getting pretty close."

"To be honest, it is because Shiloh is such a casual person, I felt comfortable with her right away," I then realized my mistake. "Not that, er, I do not like the proper ladies as well."

Oh that was such a bad save.

Thankfully Ryker knew how to keep the show going.

"Despite the tragedy at your Hallow's Eve party, there had to have been some interesting things going on in regards to the Selection. We all saw the footage – before the attack, that is – but tell me, is there anyone you would like to _eliminate_?"

Apparently that was their cue, because all the girls found their places behind us, and all the chairs were turned to be facing in. All the ladies had on smiles and jewels, looking right at the cameras.

"Let's get right to it," Ryker said with a wicked grin. Every person and every camera were suddenly turned towards me.

First I had to get rid of the two that were badmouthing my costume at the party.

"Miss June and Miss Mayda." They walked up. "Perhaps insulting what the crown Prince chooses to wear is a poor choice." I looked at them apathetically.

"Gentlemen, please escort the ladies out," Ryker waved in two security guards who walked them out, the ladies glaring at me but keeping quiet.

I scanned the ladies to look for the grabby, scratchy cat girl from the party. Ah, there she is.

"Miss Ellie." She stepped forward, glaring. "Your costume was very inappropriate for a Palace function of any sort and my personal space is something I would like to keep personal." She sneered at me, and crossed her arms.

Ryker waved his hand and Miles walked in, gave me a smile when the cameras couldn't see his face, and walked Miss Ellie out, being extremely careful not to touch her.

"That leaves us with an even twenty lovely ladies in the Selection! Let's see them all!" He waved at the group, but it must have been another choreographed thing, because they began parading around one by one.

"Miss Felicity De La Fuente from Kent!" She had a simple dark red dress on, with stunning and intricate jewelry. I remembered she was the one who offered to be my friend shortly before the party.

"Miss Jordan Romanos from Dominica!" She wore a black dress with silvery decals and an open back.

"Miss Raine Wilson from Hansport!" Miss Raine wore a navy dress with gold accents on the bottom and a halter top, also with gold.

"Miss Liliana Sandalwood from Ottaro!" While she walked, her bright orange curls bounced, clashing a bit with her mostly pink floral dress. I noticed her nails were painted all different neons, making for an interesting combination.

"Miss Fae Harrison from Angeles!" The famous singer wore what had to be the latest in fashion, definitely not something the staff would have provided for any of the Selected. It was olive coloured, and had multiple patterns on it in different places. Surprisingly, Miss Fae looked stunning in the strange dress.

"Miss Jane Zahar from Lakedon!" I didn't recognize this girl right away, but I remembered her purple eyes. She had on a purple loose – hanging dress that matched her eyes perfectly.

"Miss Kate Jasmin from Sonage!" She stepped forward for a second time, her dress yellow on the top, but fading into orange and then red on the bottom.

"Miss Nicole Wilson from Paloma!" Miss Nicole had a gold evening gown with a tie – neck and an open back. When she walked I saw it had a slit up the side. The gold made her gold highlights and eyes stand out.

"Miss Lila Winters from Midston!" She had a baby blue dress that ended just below her knees. It was a little casual for _The Report_ , but if I remembered correctly, she was a farmer or something, so this was probably fancy for her.

"Miss Annaliese Montgomery from Likely!" The petite brunette – that I had yet to ask on that date I promised her – was wearing a soft white dress with pink and blue flowers curling up from the bottom.

"Miss Allison Marketer from Denbeigh!" She had a bright yellow dress on that went very well with her dark skin, bold blue eyeshadow, and red lipstick.

"Miss Willow Sanders from Columbia!" The rock star Mohawk girl had a black dress with multiple silver chains around her neck like necklaces, and on her waist like a belt. She appeared to have taken out a few of her piercings, but left most of them in. The light shined off them everywhere.

"Miss Rebecca Counter from Whites!" Her layered dress in different hues of blue looked very nice on her, and she was about the same height as all the other girls, so her maids hadn't forced her into too – tall heels this time.

"Miss Hope Eden from Yukon!" She wore a sleeveless black gown with a silver lining on the color, her very light hair and skin seeming whiter, and her dark eyes looking like holes in her head.

"Miss Bridget Oakwell from Atlin!" The white dress she wore stood out against her dark skin, and the simplicity of it allowed her jewelry to be a prominent feature of her outfit.

"Miss Natalie Roman from Clermont!" She had on a lilac dress that was very plain, and no jewelry that I could see. Her hair was in a braid with a white headband.

"Miss Shiloh Newman from Waverly!" Her day dress was a violet that complemented her fiercely red hair.

"Miss Annie Beaker from Fennley!" She looked well rested, which I was glad for. I would hate for her to lose sleep or have nightmares or anything because of what happened at the party. She had on a black dress with gold swirls on it, and her purple hair was in an intricate up – do.

"Miss Elise Gonera from Bonita!" She wore a dark red dress that worked nicely with her black hair, but only served to make her pale skin paler.

"Princess Úna Acheson from Baffin!" They were still going with Baffin instead of Scotland, even though everyone knew she wasn't from the country. Her hair was down and wavy, with the usual two beaded braids. That combined with her dark green and gold dress, she looked like a fierce Scottish warrior - maiden, and I did _not_ just think something so weird.

It must have been the recent injuries that made me think something so strange.

"And those are all the Selected ladies we have!" Ryker announced. How he managed to look manly and whatnot with bubblegum pink hair, I will never know. "See you next time on _The Report_!"

The cameras stopped rolling and the lights dimmed. The smiles dropped from everyone on stage's faces, and we dispersed.

"Miss Annaliese!" I jogged after where I saw the ladies walk off. They were all standing very closely together in a narrow back hallway, and I had to (politely) push my way through. I caught a glimpse of her dress, and fought my way through the final few ladies in my way, probably not earning many smiles.

"Miss Annaliese!" She looked startled, which I could understand. The Prince did just pop out of an extremely cramped hallway, huffing and puffing and probably very pink, and yell her name.

"Yes?"

"I know that I promised I would ask you out on a date when you asked me but I said I was busy, and I really am sorry that I forgot, I meant to but I did not, and I figured now would be as good a time as any-" She was beginning to look overwhelmed, so a deep breath later, I just asked, "Would you like to go for a walk with me after lunch?"

"Of course!" She beamed. "Where should I meet you?"

"By the front doors?"

"See you then!"

Miss Jayla appeared at the end of the hallway near the exit into the main part of the castle. "Ladies, get moving, we have lunch with the Royal Family in an hour and I can assure you, whatever extravagant, uncomfortable costume you have squeezed your bodies into will not be forgiving come time to eat."

As they stampeded out, I hid behind a stack of cleaning supplies to avoid being killed. Apparently it didn't matter if I was dead as long as they looked fantastic at the lunch.

Once the dust had settled, the same staging assistant that had lied to me about my participation in _The Report_ ran up to me.

"The King would like to say that there will be news cameras at the lunch, so be on good behavior." He scurried away as quickly as he had come. Kind of like a crab.

Scuttle.

Anyway, that meant I had to wear something different because god forbid the public sees me wear the same thing on _The Report_ and at lunch.

When I got back to my room, Miles was laying on the bed starfish style, his eyes closed.

"Miles!" I was very happy to see him. Being a royal guard and the Prince, our schedules were usually very busy, not to mention my father didn't approve of him now that the Selection was on.

"Alex!" We hugged and sat on the bed, where he immediately began dissecting _The Report_ and the ladies outfits and attitudes. "So I took a few notes-" He pulled out his small black notebook and flipped through it a bit. "Let us begin with _my_ personal favourites. Miss Rebecca, stunning in the blue dress and _even though_ you crapped up your first attempt at a date with her – oh, _and_ the second one too – she seems to enjoy being here well enough. Princess Úna, looking like a beautiful Scottish warrior in-"

"I thought the same thing! But I had thought it might be weird to think such things, but you thought it too so I suppose it's alright that I had an odd thought like that!"

Apathy is the name of the game with the look Miles bestowed upon me.

"Right, sorry. Continue." He nodded.

"– in her green dress, and the footage that I may or may not have recorded from when it aired is _very_ cute and she seems to genuinely like you even though she's actually known you for a while-"

"I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Methinks the princeling doth protest too much. _Anyway_ , moving on to Miss Raine, an absolute knockout if I do say so myself in classy blue and gold. But you appear to have dated two other girls _not_ on my list and _not_ this absolute beauty. Why is that, hmm?

"Ah – ah." He raised a hand when I opened my mouth to explain, "And Miss Annaliese with such a cute dress, white with flowers really showed her adorable side. But, oh wait! You haven't gone on a date with her either!"

"Actually, I asked her after _The Report_ and we are walking around the gardens right after lunch."

"I sure hope you didn't tell her 'right after lunch'! First you had _The Report_ , then an hour later – forty minutes or so now – you have a publicized lunch and directly after that you want her to either: A – sprint to her room as fast as possible to change into the appropriate attire and sprint back down to meet your lazy butt who, if it was up to him, would wear the same two outfits forever, or B – show up to your date wearing the same clothes she wore to lunch and wind up making a fool of herself on national television!"

He heaved in a couple breaths after that scorching rant, and plopped back down on the bed, waiting for me to admit my defeat at the hands of his convoluted logic.

". . . I'll send a note." He grinned victoriously. "RILEY!"

She came a minute or two later.

"You screeched?" She asked, unamused.

"Please send a note to Miss Annaliese saying that I would like to change our meeting time to an hour _after_ lunch but to still meet in the same place."

Riley quickly memorized what I had said, nodded, waved, and walked out.

"Was that Chloe's replacement?" Miles asked, voice solemn. He always called her Chloe and not Phil. They respected each other quite a lot, even though they had only met a few times over the years, and only very briefly.

"Yes. Now what about the other girls?"

"I'm glad you got rid of that Ellie b-tch-"

"Miles!" I cried, "What foul language!"

"Oh shut it. Anyway, she was catty and the remaining ladies seemed happy to see her go. The other two you let go were not all that interesting in the first place, so I never bothered to find out about them."

I was in the middle of wondering how exactly he was finding out information when I realized he was still talking.

"-looked the best were, in the order they walked through; Felicity with the nice jewelry, Raine, who I already told you about, Fae in the strange but flattering green, Annaliese with the flowers, Allison with primary colours, Annie with the black and gold, and of course the Princess Úna. Not to say that the others didn't look nice, but, you know . . ."

"Yeah, I get it."

He looked over at the clock on my nightstand and suddenly shouted, "You only have twenty minutes until lunch starts!"

Miles ran me over to my closet and began tearing through the clothes with abandon until he pulled out one of my Prince outfits that had practically no bling on it, white pants with a baby blue jacket. He threw it on the bed and pulled me over. He immediately started undressing me.

Now I know that sounds _so_ strange, but we're best friends who are _not_ into each other, plus I had on boxers and an undershirt so it wasn't even weird.

Apparently that's not what Riley thought when she walked right in as Miles pulled my pants to the floor and I had my hand on his head for balance because I was going to step out of them.

"WHAT THE F-CK!" She screamed. "I'M LEAVING NOW!"

"No, wait, RILEY!" I yelled after her. Because I was in my underwear, I couldn't exactly run after her, so Miles had that fun job. He rolled his eyes, but took off.

I dressed quickly into the clothes and hurried to the hallway leading to the dining room. I peeked around the corner, and saw two news crews arguing loudly.

"The King promised us exclusive rights to this lunch!" A thin man with a tuxedo yelled.

"The King _and_ Queen promised us rights to any televised event inside the castle!" A tall girl with frizzy hair screamed right back.

The ladies arriving tried to find their way around the commotion, but the two and their groups were directly in front of the door.

I was considering stepping out to solve this (usually I would have, but with the recent backlash against my yelling at a camera crew, I hesitated) when my father, who went previously unnoticed, stomped right up to them.

"Is there a _problem_?" He asked, seething. They both paled and shook their heads. He nodded, pushed past them, and he and my mother walked through the open doors into the dining room.

The people on the edge of the two crews rolled their eyes and walked in, as well as many of the ladies pushing past.

"Does that usually happen?" A voice from behind me said. I whirled (what a fun word) around to find professional volleyball player Nicole Wilson hovering near the corner a good four feet away from me. She had changed from her dress earlier – gold if I remember correctly – and was wearing a casual sleeveless red dress that went to her knees and had a large white strip on each side.

"Sadly it happens quite often when something important is going on," I groused, remembering how every time even the most insignificant local figure showed up, there were at least two news crews having it out with each other in plain sight.

I looked up, expecting some sort of comment or response to that, but Miss Nicole was halfway to the doors, head down and not looking back.

That was strange.

 **I have more written, but the lunch scene is not finished and I am leaving tomorrow for two weeks without access to my computer, so I decided to post this now even though I had hoped to have written more to make up for the multiple month long break. You can most likely expect the next chapter by the end of August.**

 **Do not forget to leave comments and such!**


End file.
